SACRIFICE LOVE
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [YUNJAE] Jaejoong rela menyamar menjadi orang miskin demi mendapatkan cinta Yunho, kenapa Jaejoong harus menyembunyikan identitas 'miliyunernya' ? Apakah dia mampu bertahan hidup sebagai namja miskin demi Yunho?
1. Chapter 1

**SACRIFICE LOVE**

**CAST **

**YunJaeYooSuMin as Themselves**

**OST**

**Touched by You from Sung Si Kyung (Lagu ini pernah dibawakan Jaejoong untuk Yunho dan waktu di drama PTB lagu ini juga dinyanyikan Jaejoong saat scene karaoke)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TING TONG**

"_Anyeoong_, ini susu anda Kim Jaejoong~shi" namja manis dengan senyum sejuta watt(?)itu menyerahkan dua botol susu kepada namja cantik di depannya.

"_Gomawo_…Junsu~ah, hari ini tumben datangnya siang sekali?"

"Mianhe Jaejoong~shi tadi aku sempat tersasar karena mencari rumah pelanggan baru eu kyangkyang…"

"_Aigooo_ lain kali kau harusnya bawa peta Junsu~ya hihihihi…"

"Hehehehe kemampuan mengingatku buruk sekali Jaejoong~shi…"

"_Aish jinjja_ sudah kubilang berapa kali panggil aku Jaejoong saja…"

"Eh?tapi…."

"Joongieee…"

"Nde Ummaaa…ah Junsu~ah aku masuk dulu neee dan _gomawo_ susunya…"

"Ne Jaejoong~shi maksudku Jaejoong~ah…"

"_Bye_ Suie…"

"_Anyeoooonngg_…."

Namja bertubuh mungil itu menaruh dua botol susu yang baru saja diantarkan tukang susu langganan keluarga Kim diatas meja makan, kemudian ia beranjak ke kamarnya lagi untuk mengambil tas sekolah serta merapihkan sedikit tatanan rambut yang menurutnya masih sedikit berantakan, setelah semuanya dirasa beres ia kembali ke ruang makan, dilihatnya Eomma dan Appanya sudah duduk disana, ia berlari kecil menyapa kedua orang tuanya.

"Joongie _chagi_….hari ini Appa harus ke Amerika, mungkin sekitar dua minggu lagi Appa baru pulang Joongie jaga diri baik-baik ne"

"Appa mau pergi lagi?baru tiga hari yang lalu Appa pulang dari Inggris" _pout_ Jaejoong

"_Mianhe_ sayang…tapi pembukaan kantor cabang kita yang baru disana tidak bisa ditunda, atau kau mau ikut Appa?"

"Joongie kan sekolah Appa…hfffttt yasudahlah kan masih ada Umma" senyumnya terkembang saat melihat sang Umma.

"Hmmmm _mianhe baby_Eomma juga harus pergi ke London untuk meresmikan butik Eomma yang baru disana, jadi malam ini Eomma harus berangkat" ucap sang Umma sambil menatap putra semata wayang mereka yang cantik(?).

Kim Jaejoong, anak tunggal dari pemilik _KIMHAN ENTERTAIMENT_ atau biasa disebut KHEnt adalah sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di dunia hiburan, Kim Hankyung pemilik dari KimHan Ent yang sudah melahirkan artis-artis besar Korea yang bahkan namanya sudah melebar ke penjuru dunia, sebut saja TVXQ, SHINee, 2NE1, BIGBANG, Jang Dong Gun, Lee Byung Heon, Song Hye Kyo dll. KHEnt juga membuka cabang di beberapa Negara seperti China, Amerika, Thailand, Indonesia(?) dan Jepang, dan dari Negara-negara tersebut lahir pula artis-artis besar dibawah naungan KimHan Ent, baru-baru ini KimHan Ent dinobatkan sebagai 100 perusahan paling berpengaruh di dunia menurut majalah TIME New York.

Selain sang suami yang sukses dengan usahanya, Nyonya Kim atau istri dari Kim Hankyung, Kim Heechul adalah seorang designer Korea yang namanya sudah tidak asing lagi dikenal, Heechul memiliki 15 cabang outlet butik di Korea dengan _brand "NeeM"_ karya-karyanya yang menurut beberapa orang sangat unik itu disukai artis baik dari dalam maupun luar negeri, ingat baju pesta Angelina Jolie saat menghadiri perayaan Oscar tahun 2012 lalu?itu adalah salah satu rancangannya (**ngaraaaaaanngg!suka2 author =.=v**) dan saat ini "_NeeM"_ sudah membuka cabang di 3 negara, Amerika, Jepang dan yang terbaru di London Inggris.

So….jangan heran kalau Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik cast utama di epep author ini begitu dilimpahi dengan materi yang berlebih*coret*SANGAT BERLEBIH, sejak dia baru lahir dia sudah dinobatkan sebagai bayi terkaya no.33 di dunia, dan sekarang dia berada di peringkat 26 sebagai remaja terkaya di dunia dengan usia dibawah 20 tahun. Saat ini ia bersekolah di Toho Academy, jangan tanya sekolah apa itu, kalau SMEnt punya SM Academy, maka KimHanEnt memiliki Toho _Academy_. Sekolah yang dikhususkan orang-orang berkantong tebal itu adalah sebuah sekolah dimana mereka tidak hanya belajar pendidikan dasar seperti di sekolah lain, tapi mereka juga diajarkan bagaimana cara bermain saham, cara bernegosiasi dengan petinggi-petinggi perusahaan, dan juga cara bagaimana mengatasi masalah di perusahaan. Yah….Toho_ Academy_ memang dirancang khusus untuk anak-anak dari pengusaha-pengusaha besar, ruang kelasnya-pun di desain layaknya ruangan kantor yang hanya terdiri dari 10 murid di setiap kelas.

Okey kembali ke cast cantik kita, setelah menghabiskan sarapannya Jaejoong berpamitan dan berangkat sekolah, _lamborgini_ merahnya sudah siap mengantarnya ke sekolah pagi ini. Rumahnya dan Toho_ Academy_hanya berjarak 5km jadi hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit, Jaejoong sudah tiba di sekolah mahalnya itu, meski jarak rumah dan sekolah tidak begitu jauh namun ia sedikit terlambat hari ini.

"_Anyeong sam….mianhe_ saya terlambat"

"Presdir Kim, kau terlambat 5 menit hukumanmu menghitung neraca pendapatan perusahaan YG Ent dikumpulkan besok jam 8 pagi di meja saya"

Jaejoong membelalakan mata dan membuka mulutnya terkejut, ia tahu bahwa guru Lee memang terkenal _killer _tapi ia tidak habis pikir bahwa hukumannya sekejam ini.

"_Hukuman berat untuk kesalahan kecil"_ pikir Jaejoong

"Yah…Joongie~ah wae?tumben sekali kau terlambat hari ini?" bisik namja tampan bersuara husky itu kepada Jaejoong yang kini sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Aku kesiangan Chunnie~ah, semalam ada kartun Hello Kitty terbaru jadi aku menontonnya dulu" jawab Jaejoong yang mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbisik

"Presdir Kim Presdir Park jika kalian masih berbicara lagi maka kalian berdua akan mendapat detensi untuk menghitung berapa saham pertahun JYP Ent, YG Ent, CUBE Ent dan CCM Ent"

Mendengar ucapan seongsenim kejamnya, Jaejoong dan namja yang diketahui bernama Park Yuchun itu langsung menegakan badannya dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada I-pad masing-masing, mereka memilih memperhatikan pelajaran daripada harus menerima detensi sekejam itu.

**.**

**.**

**Jam Istirahat**

***Kantin***

"_Mwo_?aku menginap lagi dirumahmu?aish…malam ini aku ada kencan dengan Yuri tidak bisa diganggu! Kim _ahjussi_ dan Kim _ahjumma_ kemana lagi memangnya?" ucap Yuchun sambil memakan nasi goring kimchinya

"Keluar negri! Yaaahhh Chunnieee…..aku mohon menginaplaaaaahhh yah yah….aku takut dirumah sendiriaaaannn…" rengek Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik lengan jas Yuchun

"_Shiruh_! Kenapa harus takut sih? dirumahmu itu ada 10 polisi, 20 mata-mata yang 24 jam berjaga di sekeliling rumahmu, serta _snipper_ yang aku tidak tahu ada berapa jumlahnya, belum lagi seluruh kantor kepolisian Seoul memantau rumahmu dari CCTV mereka…Joongie mianhe aku tidak bisa kalau malam ini, besok saja ne…"

Kesal, Jaejoong mengambil botol _banana milk_-nya dan menyedotnya pelan sambil berbicara, ia terlihat sangat imut sekali jika sudah bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"Aniya….mereka semua tidak bisa Joongie ajak main! tiap Joongie ajak bicara mereka selalu bilang _"Tuan Muda Kim anda sebaiknya di dalam ini semua demi keamanan anda bla bla bla…."_ hhfffttt tidak seru! lagipula….kau ini kan sepupuku masa kau lebih memilih wanita genit itu daripada sepupumu sendiri eoh?"

Yuchun menghela napasnya, ia sangat tahu bahwa Jaejoong takut dengan yang namanya KESENDIRIAN, mungkin karena latar belakang kehidupnya yang sering ditinggalkan kedua orang tua karena selalu sibuk bekerja, membuat Jaejoong sering merasa kesepian. Jaejoong benci hal itu, ia sangat bergantung pada Yuchun sepupunya yang selalu membuat ia merasa memiliki kakak. Yuchun mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ini…untukmu, kemarin aku dari Disneyland Jepang"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…..gantungan ponsel Hello Kitty, _aigoooo neomu kyeoptaaa gamsahamnida_ Yuchunie…" Jaejoong begitu senang hingga memeluk Yuchun, yeah…ia memang _Hello Kitty addict_

"Ne….ne sudah lepaskan, kalau begitu bagaimana?aku akan menginap dirumahmu besok saja ne?"

"Hmmmm…._arrata_…tapi kau berjanji besok harus menginap?"

"_Im promise…"_

"_Pinky promise_…" sahut Jaejoong sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya

"Yah! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja"

"Ck…sudah ayo kaitkan kelingkingmu…_pinky promise_"

Dengan malas Yuchun mengaitkan kelingkingnya

"Ya ya ya…._pinky promise"_

"Awas ya Chunnie tidak boleh bohong sama Joongie"

"Neeeeee _princess_…"

"_Prince"_

"Hahahaha dengan wajah cantik begitu kau masih mau disebut _prince_?tidak salah?"

"YAK! JOONGIE _NAMJA NAMJA NAMJA_! Dasar jidat lebar _pervert!_" kesal Jaejoong kembali ke kelasnya, tidak lupa ia membawa gantungan ponsel Hello Kitty yang baru saja dihadiahkan Yuchun padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong duduk santai di depan ruang keluarga sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas meja, dia terlihat sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya dan mengacuhkan dvd yang ia putar. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, Umma dan Appanya sudah berangkat sejak semalam dan semalam juga namja cantik kita tercinta ini tidur sendirian.

"Ck…Chunnie _pervert_! Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?! Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif daritadi…?! anak gadis mana lagi yang akan dia nodai(?)dasar jidat!" kesal Jaejoong melempar ponselnya ke meja dan memilih menidurkan tubuhnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal kepala Hello Kitty kesayangannya.

**TING TONG**

Jaejoong diam

**TING TONG**

Masih diam

**TING TONG TING TONG**

"YAK!APA DIRUMAH INI TIDAK ADA ORANG?! Teuki _Ahjumaaaaaaaaaa _ada tamuuuuuuuuu…!" teriak Jaejoong sambil melempar bantal itu dan terduduk kesal.

"Ne…ne tuan muda _mianhe_ saya sedang di taman belakang jadi tidak mendengar suara bel, sebentar saya bukakan pintunya…"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan memungut bantal Hello Kitty serta memilih untuk berbaring lagi, dia tidak peduli siapa tamu yang datang toh tidak pernah ada tamu untuknya.

"Tuan muda….tuan muda…"

"Hm" jawab Jaejoong tidak tertarik, dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tidurnya wajahnya ia tutup dengan bantal berwajah kucing berwarna pink itu.

"Ini…ada paket untuk tuan besar tapi si pengantar bilang paketnya harus di tanda tangani oleh tuan besar sendiri"

"Ck…berikan saja cap keluarga, biasanya juga seperti itu kan?"

"Iya tapi….ini bukan pengantar paket biasanya, sepertinya dia orang baru tuan muda jadi dia tidak mengerti padahal sudah saya jelaskan, dia tetap memaksa ingin tanda tangan tuan besar sebagai bukti bahwa paketnya sudah diterima di tangan tuan besar"

"AISH! KENAPA SIH AKU TIDAK BISA ISTIRAHAT DENGAN TENANG? mana orangnya?!"

Namja cantik itu bangun dengan kesal, Jaejoong menghentakan kakinya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dilihat namja berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan baju layaknya tukang pos berwarna coklat **(bayangin Yunho Appa pake baju pak Pos keak Changmin di Vacation)** sedang duduk disana sambil memangku paket yang cukup besar.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong anak dari Kim Hangeng, Appaku sedang di Amerika dia tidak ada dirumah" ucap Jaejoong kesal

Namja berwajah _manly_ itu segera berdiri dan menghadap Jaejoong, karena tadi ia duduk membelakangi sang tuan rumah, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"_Omo tampan sekali…."_

"_Neomu Yeppo…."_

Itulah yang ada di pikiran masing-masing cast utama kita hari ini.

"I….ini ada paket untuk tuan Kim Hangeng" gugup eoh?

"Ah…n…ne _gomawo_ nanti akan aku berikan pada Appa" ternyata Jaejoong juga terlihat gugup.

"_Mian_ bisa anda tanda tangan disini?"

"Neee…"

"_Gamsahamnida_…kalau begitu saya permisi" bungkuk namja _manly_ itu sopan.

"_Chakkaman_….kau…kau orang baru ya?" tanya Jaejoong pelan sebelum namja yang menurutnya sempurna itu pergi.

"Nee…biasanya halboji saya yang mengantar paket, tapi dia sedang sakit jadi untuk sementara saya yang menggantikannya"

"Oooohh…namamu siapa?" tanya Jaejoong, entah keberanian darimana ia bisa berkata seperti itu?wajahnya sedikit memerah sekarang.

"Jung Yunho, ah _mianhe_ saya harus pergi karena harus mengantarkan paket lagi permisi"

Jaejoong tidak membalas, ia hanya diam sambil melihat kepergian Yunho dari ruang tamunya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat sudah berada di luar, ia menuju motornya dan segera memakai helm serta beranjak darisana.

"Namja yang menarik dan cantik hah tapi sayang…..orang kaya"

Yunho sudah tak terlihat lagi di depan gerbang, namun Jaejoong tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, Teuki ahjuma khawatir melihat raut wajah kemerahan majikannya tersebut, ia menggoyang lengan Jaejoong pelan dan memanggil-manggilnya.

"Tuan muda…tuan muda Jaejoong…anda baik-baik saja?tuan muda?"

"_Ahjumma_….cari berita tentangnya!"

"Eeehh…?"

"_Ppaliwa_….cari berita tentang dirinya, cari seeeeeeeeeeeemua informasi tentang namja tampan barusan ok? Besok harus sudah ada di mejaku, ah ani terlalu lama…malam ini! Malam ini semua catatan tentang dirinya harus sudah ada, _arraseoooo _^_^ "

Dengan tersenyum senang Jaejoong kembali beranjak menuju kamar sambil bersenandung, membuat sang maid itu mengkerutkan keningnya.

***MALAM HARINYA***

"Nama Jung Yunho, lahir 6 Februari 23 tahun lalu di Gwangju, saat ini ia bekerja di sebuah supermarket dan bekerja menggantikan kakeknya yang sedang sakit sebagai pengantar paket. Anak pertama dari 2 bersudara, Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin, kedua orang tuanya meninggal enam belas tahun lalu, Jung Yunho hidup bersama Kakek, adiknya Jung Changmin dan bibinya di daerah Gangnam. Menurut beberapa informasi yang saya dapat, Yunho sangat membenci orang kaya, tidak begitu jelas kenapa dia sangat membencinya. Ahjummanya membuka sebuah hostel kecil di samping rumah untuk menunjang kehidupan mereka. sekian informasi yang saya dapat tuan muda…"

"Hmmmm begitu…._gomawo_ Hyukie~ah taruh saja biodatanya di situ nanti biar aku lihat lagi"

"Ne tuan muda saya permisi….."

**BLAM**

Setelah Lee Hyukjae sang detektif kepercayaan kelaurga Kim keluar dari ruang kerja Appanya, Jaejoong mengambil map berwarna coklat elegan tersebut dan membolak balikan beberapa catatan mengenai namja tampan yang sedikit banyak sudah mengambil perhatiannya, ia memegang foto Yunho yang sedang memakai kemeja hitam dengan garis kerah merah serta senyum simpul yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Jung Yunho…._You will be mine_…kyaaaaaaaaaaaa…omo…aku seperti _yeoja _saja!"

"Hfffttt….tapi kenapa dia membenci orang kaya?kalau aku mengajaknya berteman pasti dia tidak akan mau hueeeeeeeee _eottokeeee_…"

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan masih tetap memegang foto Yunho, dia mengangkat foto namja tampan itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Bagaimanapun caranya…aku Kim Jaejoong harus mendapatkanmu Jung Yunho! ck…tidak peduli walaupun aku harus jadi orang miskin…" bibirnya mempouting sempurna.

"Miskin?menjadi orang miskin?" Jaejoong nampak memutar bola matanya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah! Kalau aku mau masuk ke kehidupannya aku harus sejajar dengannya, aaaaahhhh _ARRASEO_! aku akan menjadi orang miskin HAHAHHAHAHA….iiiissshhhh tapi bagaimana caranya?" tubuhnya kembali melemas dan bibirnya maju lagi 5 centi(?)

Terpikir sebuah ide, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol nama yang ada di ponsel mewahnya.

"_Yeoboseo…Seunghyun hyuuuunngg ini Joongieee, aku mau tanya bagaimana caranya menjadi orang miskin?"_

"…."

"_Mwo?hyung tidak tahu?hyung kan artis masa tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berakting menjadi orang miskin?hyuunngg apa kau benar-benar artis yang mendapatkan Baeksang eoh?aish sudahlah"_

**KLIK**

**10 detik kemudian**

"_Yeoboseooo…Han Ji Min Noona ini aku Jaejoong, Noona…bagaimana caranya menjadi orang miskin?"_

"…"

"_Uhm hanya makan dengan nasi?nasi saja?benarkah?apa itu tidak terlalu miskin?maksudku…miskin tapi tidak miskin sekali, sedang-sedang saja Noona…."_

"…"

"_Mo Mollayooo?ck….aish yasudahlah Noona gamsaaaa…."_

**KLIK**

Sudah lebih dari 15 orang ia telephon namun ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang menurutnya sesuai dengan kriteria untuk menjadi orang miskin, bagaimana mau sesuai jika orang-orang yang dihubunginya adalah teman-temannya di sekolah serta artis-artis asuhan dibawah manajemen KimHan Ent. Jaejoong tidak kehilangan akal, dia memanggil Teuki _Ahjumma _dan bertanya langsung padanya.

"Omo…tuan muda serius?tuan muda ingin menjadi orang miskin hanya gara-gara namja pengantar pos tadi?tuan muda jangan aneh-aneh nanti saya dimarahi tuan besar…lagipula menjadi orang miskin itu tidak enak tuan muda, makan seadanya, ada nasi dan kimchi saja sudah bagus, belum lagi pakaian yang hanya kaos dan jeans saja tanpa merk tertentu yang biasanya obralan di Dongdaemun, pergi hanya menggunakan sepeda atau motor jelek, sungguh tuan muda..menjadi miskin itu tidak enak…"

"Ck…yah _ahjuma_ aku kan hanya ingin ber…pura…pura miskin bukan jadi miskin sungguhan, yah…pertama apa yang harus aku lakukan huh?_eottoke_ bantu aku teuki _ahjumaaa_~" rengek Jaejoong pada pengasuhnya sejak bayi itu.

"Hffftttt…_arraseo arraseo_ begini, pertama-tama tuan muda harus mengganti semua barang-barang mewah yang menempel pada tubuh tuan muda, baju-baju _NII _sudah tidak boleh dipakai lagi, _Jeans Secret Sircus_ kepunyaan tuan muda juga mulai hari ini harus diggantinya dengan jeans obralan, Iphone 4G tuan muda juga harus diganti dengan ponsel biasa, sepatu _NIKE_ tuan muda dicopot dan diganti dengan sepatu olah raga biasa, serta jam tangan, kalung, cincin, gelang ukiran, Ipod, Ipad, semuanya harus tuan muda tinggalkan…_eotte_?apa tuan muda bisa?"

"Ngeeeeeeeehhh?se…semuanyakah?_shiruh_…aku bisa gatal kalau memakai produk dongdaemun, jeansnya tidak bagus juga tidak melar dan membuat perutku sakit karena terlalu keras, sepatu kalau tidak yang _NIKE, Reebok_ atau _Puma_ membuat kakiku lecet, lalu ponsel bagaimana aku bisa 4G dengan Eomma Appa Yuchun dan teman-teman lainnya? Ipod yaaahh…hidupku adalah musik, Ipad euhhmm ok Ipad, jam, kalung, gelang, cincin sepertinya bisa tapi yang lain _shireoyo_…"

"Yasudah berarti tuan muda benar-benar tidak mau berkenalan dengan Jung Yunho…"

"Eh?aish _arraseo~ ahjumma_…belikan aku beberapa baju, dan mulai _packing_ di tasku, _keunde_ tolong belikan yang di toko jangan di pasaran neee dan oh ya warnanya juga harus yang pink merah hitam atau putih euuunngg abu-abu juga boleh, jangan warna lain! modelnya seperti biasa V neck _arraso_? oia _ahjumma _belikan aku _NII_ yaaaaaa kemarin aku melihat Micky TVXQ memakainya di iklan terbaru sangat kereeeeenn aku mau yang itu…Yuchun sudah punya masa aku belum" pout Jaejoong

"Tuan muda -_ - "

"Ck.._arraso arraso_ pokonya semua persiapanku menjadi miskin, kuserahkan padamu Teuki ahjuma dan besok aku mau semuanya sudah siap"

"Tuan muda benar-benar sudah gila…."

**.**

**.**

***TOHO ACADEMY***

"_Jinnagaborin…eori shijoren bumsonul tago naraganeun yeppeun gumdo geumhoci…"_

"_Wae geureee_….?sepertinya kau sedang senang Joongie?" tanya Yuchun yang melihat sepupunya sedari tadi terus bernyanyi.

"Hm?hihihii _gwaenchana_…eh bagaimana kencanmu?sukses?habis berapa ronde semalam?" delik Jaejoong

"Omo…jangan bilang kau marah gara-gara aku tidak jadi menginap?aish apa gantungan ponsel itu belum cukup eoh?"

"_Mwo_?marah?hehehe aku tidak marah sepupuku sayaaaaanngg" ucap Jaejoong sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas

"Joongie~ah _wae geure_?kau sakit ya?"

"Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu dari dahiku, nanti rambutku berantakan lagi aku sudah menatanya semalaman…._eotte_ bagus tidak?" tanya Jaejoong antusias

"Hmm lumayan, aish Joongie~ah ada apa?kau membuatku takut, sikapmu kenapa mendadak seperti ini huh?"

"Chunnie…hari ini kau tidak usah menginap dirumahku, ah hari-hari besok juga sampai Eomma Appa pulang kau tidak usah kerumahku ok?"

"_Waeo?"_

"Hmmmm….aku akan menginap di rumah teman"

"Teman?nugu?yeoja?cantik?seksi?"

**PLETAK!**

"YAK KIM JAEJOONG _appo_~"

"Apa di otakmu itu selain piano dan wanita tidak ada pikiran yang lain?sudahlah pokoknya kau tidak usah banyak tanya, sampai Eomma Appa pulang aku akan menginap dirumah teman baruku"

"Ndeeee tapi siapa Joongie?aku takut nanti kau kenapa-kenapa...aku ini sepupumu dan selama ahjussi dan ahjumma tidak di Korea aku bertugas menjagamu"

"Kau masih bilang bertugas menjagaku sedang semalaman ponselmu mati dan kau memilih berkencan dengan wanita?" Sindir Jaejoong yang langsung dibalas tatapan tidak enak Yuchun

"Ah sudahlah tenang saja…aku akan jaga diriku baik-baik hohohoho"

" Hfffttt yeah lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan tapi ingat…hati-hati ne"

"Uhm!" angguk Jaejoong senang sambil kembali bersenandung lagu favoritnya, Balloon dari grup orbitan perusahaan Appanya TVXQ.

**.**

**.**

Setelah sekolah selesai Jaejoong langsung menuju alamat rumah Yunho yang sudah ia dapatkan dari detektif pribadinya Lee Hyukjae. Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu lama karena saat ini namja cantik itu sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang rumahnya tidak begitu terlihat karena dinding tembok yang cukup tinggi **(bayangin rumah yang ada di Hello Baby SHINee**) dengan tas tangan di kanan kirinya dan tas punggung yang ia cangklong, Jaejoong memegang secarik kertas untuk memastikan alamatnya benar.

"Euunnggg apa benar yaaa ini alamatnya?ah pake GPS saja…aish…aku lupa ponselku T_T ponsel begini mana bisa GPS, sudah bisa nelpon saja sudah bagus hfffttt" dia memflip ponsel berstandar biasa miliknya dan memasukannya kedalam celana jeans biasa yang Teuki ahjumma belikan. Ia meloncat-loncat untuk melihat apakah Yunho-nya(?) ada didalam atau tidak.

"Ehemmm…."

Jaejoong masih meloncat-loncat tidak jelas

"Ehemm…."

Masih tetap meloncat

"YAK _AGASHI_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI DEPAN RUMAHKU?!" pekik seseorang di belakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut dan segera dirinya membalikan badan, tingginya sangat tidak sejajar dengannya jadi dia harus sedikit menenggakan kepalanya.

"_Anyeong haseo, nae _Kim Ja..…Han Joongie _imnida_…" Jaejoong hampir saja kelepasan menyebut nama aslinya, demi penyamaran yang sempurna Jaejoong merubah nama dan penampilannya, lihat saja rambut Jaejoong sekarang telah berubah warna menjadi hitam begitupun dengan tambahan kacamata yang bertengger di mata bulatnya, dia benar-benar _nerdy_.

"_Neol nuguda_?" tanya namja jangkung itu sambil melipat tangannya didada, dagunya sedikit terangkat, bisa dilihat bahwa namja tiang listrik di depannya itu agak angkuh.

"Aku kan sudah bilang namaku Han Joongie kenapa masih bertanya?" bingung Jaejoong.

Namja jangkung itu memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Maksudku kau mau apa meloncat-loncat di depan rumahku seperti tadi?kau mau maling ya _agashi_?" selidiknya

"Ma….maling?aigoooo….kekayaanku bahkan….aaaahhh….ituuuuu…aish sudahlah pokoknya aku bukan maling! Aku ingin menyewa salah satu kamar di Jung Hostel, kata bibi tetangga disana pemilik hostel itu tinggal disini jadi aku kemari, dan YAH AKU BUKAN _YEOJA_ JADI STOP MEMANGGILKU _AGASHI_" kesal Jaejoong yang baru sadar bahwa namja jangkung itu sedari tadi memanggilnya Agashi.

"Ow…kau namja?_transgend_y?"

**PLETAK!**

"YAK KAU!"

"Changmin~ah…kenapa ribut sekali?"

**DEG**

Suara itu

"_Hyung_ ada orang aneh yang menguntit di depan rumah kita…" adu namja yang ternyata bernama Changmin itu sambil berlari kebelakang tubuh kakaknya.

"Yunho…" gumam Jaejoong pelan

Yunho hanya memandang heran pada namja yang ada didepannya kini.

"Hmmm…permisi anda….?"

"_A...anyeong..nae…nae_…Han…Han…Jo…Jongie _imnida…_" oh gosh ia terlalu gugup.

"Dia bilang dia ingin menyewa hostel _Ahjumma hyung_…tapi gelagatnya mencurigakan" cibir Changmin dengan mata menyipit.

Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong, di lihatnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan namja itu sebelumnya tapi ingatannya masih belum tertuju pada Kim Jaejoong, namja yang baru saja ia temui kemarin lusa, mungkin karena penyamaran Jaejoong berhasil.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Yunho

"Aku dari Samsungdong" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum cerah

"Samsungdong?benarkah kau darisana?dari penampilanmu kau sepertinya bukan dari kalangan elit" selidik Changmin

Oow "Aaahhh…eeunngg mak…maksudku aku dari Myeong Mii…Mokpo….neeee aku dari Mokpo HAHAHAHHAHA" tawa Jaejoong terdengar kaku.

"Tuh kan hyung dia mencurigakan" bisik Changmin sambil menatap sinis kearah Jaejoong yang kini terlihat sedang mengetuk-ngetukan kepalanya sendiri.

"_Mianhe_…kamarnya sudah penuh kau bisa cari tempat yang lain" ucap Yunho dengan suara bassnya.

"_Mwo_?penuh?ta...tapi…aku…"

"Cari yang lain saja sanaaaa…masih banyak hostel hostel yang lain…_hyung_ Ppali aku lapar…"

"_Chakkaman_….aku…aku tidak tau harus kemana lagi, dompetku dicuri orang semua uangku ada didalam sana, hingga akhirnya aku berjalan sampai kesini, aku akan sekolah di Seoul jadi aku harus mendapatkan kamar agar aku bisa sekolah besok, _Jebbalyo_…aku mohon ijinkan aku menginap, aku bisa tidur dimana saja, di….di ruang tamu-pun juga boleh, aku tidak punya uang lagi…hueeeeeeeee" #tepuktangan untuk acting Umma yeppo kita#

Akting seorang Kim Jaejoong benar-benar sempurna, harusnya dia juga menjadi artis di perusahaan Appanya, bagaimana tidak lihat saja, mata _doe_-nya memohon seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut, belum ditambah bibir _plum_ kemerahan miliknya yang selalu mengerucut ketika sedang berbicara, tentu membuat semua orang kasihan terhadapnya.

"Tidak usah di dengar _hyung_…."

"Kumohonn…." Jaejoong seolah menebar bintang-bintang ala Shincan yang keluar dari matanya.

"Hffftt….baiklah kau boleh tinggal disini sementara sampai kau mendapat kiriman lagi dan ada cukup uang untuk mengontrak rumah…"

"_Hyung_!"

"_JINJJA?JINJJAYOOO?_ kyaaaaaaa _gamsahamnida….gamsahamnida_ Yunho~shi" senang Jaejoong.

"Eh?Kau tau darimana namaku?aku kan belum memperkenalkan diri?" selidik Yunho.

**TOENG~**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Yunho menjelaskan kejadian kepada _halboji_ dan _ahujmanya_ mengapa Jaejoong tinggal bersama mereka saat itu, seluruh keluarga Jung menerimanya dengan senang hati, terkecuali Changmin, ia merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dari namja bermarga Han itu, sejak tadi matanya tidak henti menatap Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Karena kamar mereka hanya ada 3, satu untuk Changmin dan Yunho, satu untuk Kakeknya dan satu lagi untuk Ahjumanya, jadi Yunho harus merubah ruang kosong dibelakang yang fungsinya sebagai gudang untuk sementara menjadi kamar Jaejoong. Jangan tanyakan ekspresi Jaejoong saat pertama kali tau bagaimana kamar yang akan ia tempati nanti.

"Joongie…tolong kau sapu disini debu sekali" perintah Yunho yang terlihat memindahkan beberapa kardus.

"Neeeee…" semangat Jaejoong mengambil sapu.

Jaejoong diam, ia hanya menggerak-gerakan bibirnya lucu

"Yah…kenapa diam?sapu…"

"Eeunngg Yunho~shi…menyapunya kesamping atau kebelakang?ke kiri atau ke kanan?" polos Jaejoong

"_Mwo?_?kau tidak bisa menyapu Joongie?"

"Hm?a ani…aku…aku hanya alergi…alergi debu iya aku alergi debu hehehehe"

Yunho menatap tak percaya, ia hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengambil sapu itu dari Jaejoong dan menyuruh Jaejoong mengambil kain pel yang ada di dapur. Setelah di dapur Jaejoong kembali hanya diam dan menatap ruangan itu bingung, matanya berkeliling mencari sesuatu.

"Kain pel…kain pel…aish kain pel yang mana?! _Pabo pabo pabo_…harusnya aku juga belajar perkakas sama Teuki _ahjumma_ jadi aku tidak kebingungan seperti ini" Jaejoong menghentak-hentakan kakinya pelan.

"Kau kenapa Joongie?" tanya Yunho dengan sapu ditangannya

"Yu…Yunho?itu…aku…aku tidak tahu dimana letak kain pelnya hehehe aku kan baru jadi aku tidak tahu" cengir Jaejoong sambil kedua tangannya membentuk tanda V

"Itu di depanmu apa?"

**GUBRAG!**

Setelah selesai membersihkan kamar untuk Jaejoong mereka bersiap makan malam, semuanya sudah berkumpul di meja makan sekarang.

"Joongie…makanlah yang banyakjangan sungkan-sungkan ne"

"Ne Halboji _gomawo_…."

Jaejoong mengambil sumpit Hello Kitty-nya dari dalam saku celana, membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh kearahnya.

"_Wae?"_ tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Kau bawa sumpit sendiri?" tanya Yunho

"Hehehe neeeeee….aku tidak bisa makan kalau tidak pakai sumpit ini, lagipula ini sumpit kesayanganku Hello Kitty….Yuchun yang membelikannya di Jepang" cerocos Jaejoong

Semuanya masih menatap Jaejoong aneh.

"Dia pacarmu?" selidik Changmin

"_MWO?_ ck….tentu saja bukan, dia sepupuku" jelas Jaejoong

"Sudah sudah…ayo makan nanti keburu dingin…"

"Joongie kemarikan mangkokmu ahjumma ambilkan nasinya ne"

"Ne Ahjumma _gamsahamnida_…"

"Ini makanlah yang banyak, tidak usah sungkan" ramah Jung Ahjuma

"Uhm! hmmmmmm….." terlihat mata indah yang tertutup kacamata itu tampak 'berkeliling' menjelajah makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

Kimchi, Sundubu Jjigae, Telur dadar dengan irisan daun bawang, serta sayur wortel. Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetukan sumpitnya di dagu.

"Makanlah…ambilah yang kau suka" pinta Jung Halboji

"Ne _Halboji_…." Senyum getir Jaejoong

"_Tidak ada yang aku suka bagaimana aku memakannya"_

Dia melirik Yunho yang sudah asik dengan makanannya, Changmin?jangan ditanya, belum ada 5 menit mereka memulai makan Changmin sudah menambah nasinya dua kali -_-

"Ini makanlah…." Tiba-tiba Yunho menaruh irisan telur dadar dengan daun bawang diatas nasi Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

**DEG!**

Senyuman itu membuat Jaejoong membeku seketika

"_Go…gomawo_ Yunho~shi " Jaejoong tersenyum senang sekali.

Tanpa sadar ia juga ikut menikmati makanan hari itu, menurutnya telur dadar itu terasa enak, entah karena Yunho sendiri yang mengambilkan untuknya atau memang Jung Ahjumma yang pintar memasak, ia makan dengan lahap, jujur saja ia belum pernah makan dengan perasaan gembira seperti hari itu.

Setelah acara makan keluarga selesai, Jaejoong membantu Jung ahjumma membawakan mangkok, gelas dan piring-piring kotor ke dapur and guest what? 2 mangkok 2 piring dan 3 gelas sudah berhasil ia pecahkan, karena Jung Ahjumma tidak mau seluruh persediaan piring mangkuk dan gelasnya habis, akhirnya Jung Ahjumma menyuruh Jaejoong untuk segera tidur.

Di kamar mungilnya itu Jaejoong tertidur sambil menatap langit-langit, ia menghela napas berat, tidak ada kasur king size-nya, hanya ada alas tidur seperti rumah-rumah di Jepang dengan bantal dan selimut, tidak ada AC, tidak ada televisi, Ipad, DVD, dan semua yang ia dapatkan di rumahnya, namun ia beruntung karena memiliki kaca jendela yang cukup besar, ia bangun dan membuka jendela itu tampaklah seluruh kota Seoul di malam hari.

"Indahnya…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap keheningan malam, hari ini sama indahnya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat, meski berat namun ia yakin ia akan mampu bertahan dan semoga besok akan terasa lebih indah.

"_Jaljayo_Yunho~"

**Sementara itu dikamar Jung Brother**

"_Hyung_…tidak-kah _hyung_ merasa aneh dengan namja berwajah _yeoja_ itu?lihat saja, apa yang dilakukannya tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa ia kerjakan" ucap Changmin yang sudah berbaring, kasur Yunho dan Changmin adalah kasur tingkat, Changmin di atas sedang Yunho dibawah.

"Hm?aneh bagaimana?mungkin ia gugup" cuek Yunho sambil merapihkan baju-bajunya kedalam lemari.

"Gugup?oh _pliiisss_ hyung…dia tidak seperti orang gugup, tapi dia lebih seperti anak orang kaya yang baru belajar jadi orang miskin"

Yunho menghentikan kegiatan memasukan bajunya.

"_Hyung….mianhe…_" sadar akan ucapan yang mengingatkannya pada orang kaya membuat Changmin merasa bersalah, ia tidak ingin mengganggu kakaknya lagi jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidur.

"_Jaljayo_ hyung…"

**.**

**.**

"Pagi Joongie eh?matamu kenapa?ada lingkaran hitam begitu, kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"_Anyeong Ahjuma_…ani _gwaenchana_ mungkin karena belum terbiasa"

"Oooo…ah kau tidak memakai seragam sekolahmu?hari ini kau kan sekolah"

"Ah…itu…aku kan baru mau mendaftar _Ahjuma_ jadi…belum dapat seragam" tentu saja tidak mungkin kalau Jaejoong harus memakai seragam TOHO _ACADEMY_ disini, bisa bisa ia didepak dari rumah Yunho karena identitasnya terungkap.

"Oh iya _Ahjumma_ lupa…yasudah Joongie mandi dulu dan sarapan ne nanti baru berangkat sekolah, Joongie sudah tahu mau mendaftar di sekolah mana?"

"Uhm!sudah _ahjumma…_"

"_Jinjja?baguslah_ Kka…Joongie mandi dulu sana"

"Nde…oia Yunho dimana _Ahjumma_?"

"Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah pergi karena harus mengantar Koran…"

"Mengantar Koran?"

"Hum, sudah dari jam lima tadi Yunho pergi…Kka Joongie _ahjumma_ ke hostel dulu ne harus menyiapkan sarapan disana, kau jangan lupa sarapan dan langsung berangkat sekolah jangan terlambat arraseo…"

"Nde ahjumma…."

"_Kasian sekali Yunho…."_ ucap Jaejoong sedih

**.**

**.**

***TOHO ACADEMY***

Jaejoong adalah namja yang pintar tentu saja ia sudah membawa seragam Toho yang ia masukan kedalam tas, dan sesampainya di sekolah ia segera mengganti kaosnya dengan seragam mewah Toho _Academy_. Dia harus membeli seragam dari sekolah lain untuk menyempurnakan penyamarannya, pikirnya. Tidak lupa juga kacamatanya ia copot dan akan ia pakai saat kembali kerumah keluarga Jung.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyy my maaaaannn apa kabar eoh?omo….Joongie matamu kenapa?seperti Seungri saja hahahahha"

"Diam kau Jidat lebar aku sedang _bad mood_, semalam tidurku tidak se-nyenyak biasanya whoooaaaammm aku masih mengantuk" jawab Jaejoong lelah

"Memangnya kau jadi tidur dirumah temanmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil mengucek matanya, dia tampak seperti bayi yang baru bangun.

"_Waeeee_?apa kamarnya tidak nyaman seperti kamarmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi dan kini ia merapihkan poninya yang dirasa tidak beraturan.

"Lihat tanganku di gigit nyamuk…" manja Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan jas seragamnya sampai ke siku dan memperlihatkan kulit seputih susu yang kini banyak terdapat bintik-bintik merah.

"_Omo_! Joongie…sebenarnya kau menginap dimana eoh?di hutan?lagipula temanmu yang mana yang mempunyai rumah sampai ada nyamuk begitu?Lee?Park?Han?atau apa?"

"Jung…"

"Jung?Jung Jinki?dia kan anak pemilik SM Academy masa dirumahnya banyak nyamuk"

"Ck…JUNG YUNHO!"

"Jung Yunho?apa ada _clan_ keluarga kaya baru bernama Jung Yunho?setahuku saat ini yang paling kaya dari _clan _keluarga Jung itu ya Jung Jinki alias Onew…"

"Yuchun~ah kau ini cerewet sekali, sudahlah aku mau keruang kesehatan untuk tidur dulu sebentar, hari ini olahraga kan?bilang pada seongsenim aku ijin tidak enak badan ok?"

"Jung Yunho….siapa dia?" Gumam Yuchun mulai penasaran.

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulaaaaaaannngg….Yunho?!" panggil Jaejoong senang dan berlari kecil menghampiri Yunho yang sepertinya bersiap untuk bekerja.

"Hi Joongie, bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah?kau sekolah di…ah SHINKI?" tanya Yunho sambil melihat lambang sekolah yang ada di seragam Jaejoong, sudah beli seragam baru eoh?

"N…Ne…aku bersekolah disana…._waeo?_Yunho punya teman disana?" cemas Jaejoong takut jika Yunho memiliki teman disana.

"Tidak punya…"

"Oooohh sukurlah…"

"Hm?"

"Ah _ani_….eh Yunho mau berangkat kerja ya?mengantar paket?"

"Hm…_Halboji_ masih belum sembuh jadi aku masih harus menggantikannya, aku pergi dulu ne Joongie oh iya _Ahjumma_ sedang mengantar _Halboji _periksa ke dokter, Changmin juga belum pulang karena sedang mengerjakan tugas dirumah Kyu kalau kau lapar makanlah jangan sungkan ne…"

"_MWO?_?Ja….Jadi Joongie sendiri dirumah?" _readers_ ingat bahwa Jaejoong tidak suka sendiri.

"Ne _waeo_?"

"Itu…Joongie…Joongie…Yunho…boleh tidak Joongie ikut Yunho saja?"

"Mwo?ikut denganku?"

"Neee…Joongie kan belum terbiasa dengan rumah ini jadi Joongie takut…" Jaejoong memainkan ujung kemeja seragamnya sambil tertunduk, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang memohon untuk dibelikan mainan kepada orang tuanya.

"Ba…baiklah kau boleh ikut denganku" ujar Yunho yang mendadak gugup melihat tingkah imut Jaejoong.

"_Jinjjayo_?Joongie boleh ikut?yipiiiii tunggu sebentar neee Joongie ganti baju dulu" matanya berbinar, dengan semangat ia menuju kamarnya dan mengganti baju seragam dengan baju yang lebih santai, ia bahkan terlihat bingung harus pakai baju apa, Jaejoong merasa ini seperti kencan.

"_Kajja…Kajja_…Joongie sudah siap…" tak lama Jaejoong keluar dengan memakai baju V neck merah dengan bros Hello Kitty dibajunya serta jeans hitam yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cute.

"Kau tidak pakai jaket?"

"Hm?jaket?"

"Kita kan naik motor Joongie dan anginnya juga kencang, jadi harus pakai jaket kalau tidak kau bisa sakit"

"Joongie…Joongie tidak punya jaket" Jaejoong memang lupa membawa persediaan jaket dari rumahnya.

"Hfffttt _chakkaman_…."

"Ini pakailah" Yunho menyodorkan jaket berwarna hijau miliknya pada Jaejoong, yang ia ambil dari dalam lemarinya. "Pakailah…nanti kau sakit, udara akhir-akhir ini sangat dingin…" lanjut Yunho

Merasa terharu dengan perhatian yang Yunho berikan membuat hati Jaejoong menghangat tidak salah jika dirinya menyukai _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya ini. Dari awal Jaejoong pindah kerumah Yunho selalu saja membantunya, mungkinkah .Jaejoong sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?rasa itu telah berubah, berawal dari rasa kekaguman kemudian cinta, terlalu cepatkah?tidak….karena cinta tidak mengenal waktu.

"Gomawo _Yunho_~ah…."

"Ndee naiklah, kita sudah terlambat paket-paket ini harus diantar sebelum malam"

Percaya bahwa Jaejoong belum pernah naik motor sebelumnya?percaya saja…Appanya tidak pernah mengijinkan putera kesayangan mereka mengendarai motor. Kalau mobil saat tabrakan masih ada pelindung baja dan _safety balloon_ sedang motor, kalau jatuh ya habislah badan kita.

"Kau ini yeoja ya?kenapa dudukmu begitu" tanya Yunho sambil menahan tawanya yang melihat Jaejoong duduk seperti seorang perempuan.

"Eh?_wae_?ada yang salah?" tanya Jaejoong yang terlihat imut karena matanya berkedip cepat.

"_Aigooooo_…yaaaahhh benarkah kau ini seorang namja?kau tidak pernah naik motor ya?duduklah sepertiku, seperti ini"

"Seperti Yunho?"

"Neeee…."

"_Arra_….seperti ini?"

"Hm, yah…kenapa kau jauh sekali duduknya?mendekatlah kau bisa jatuh terjengkang kalau duduk seperti itu…"

Jaejoong benar-benar merasa memanas di sekitar wajahnya sekarang, ia dekat bahkan begitu dekat dengan Yunho, kalau saja ia berada di dalam ruangan yang sepi sudah pasti Yunho bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya yang begitu kencang. Perlahan ia memajukan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Yunho, bisa Jaejoong cium wangi mint yang menguar dari punggung Yunho.

"_Whoaaaa punggungnya begitu lebar dan tegap dia benar-benar bisa melindungiku"_ gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Siap…?"

"Eeehh?siap…siap untuk AAAAAAAAAAHHHH YUNHHHOOOO"

Yunho melajukan motornya tiba-tiba dan cepat membuat Jaejoong terkejut reflek dia memeluk pinggang Yunho dan menutup matanya erat, Yunho yang tau Jaejoong ketakutan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, ini aneh dia tidak merasa marah saat Jaejoong memeluknya biasanya ia akan risih atau tidak suka jika ada yang memeluknya seperti sekarang.

Angin semilir yang menerpa wajah dan rambut Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya merasa nyaman, apalagi dengan kondisi seperti sekarang dimana ia memeluk Yunho, ia baru menyadari bahwa mengendarai motor ternyata tidak buruk. Sekitar 15 menit Jaejoong terus memeluk Yunho erat, tanpa ia sadari bahwa perjalanannya telah selesai.

"Joongie….Joongie….sudah sampai" Yunho menggerak-gerakan tangan Jaejoong yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Hm?sampai?cepat sekali…" pout Jaejoong kecewa karena acara-memeluk-Yunhonya- sudah selesai.

"Tunggu disini, aku mengantar paket dulu"

"Uhm!"

Tak lama Yunho sudah datang kembali, dia mengecek kertas berisi alamat paket yang akan ia antarkan selanjutnya.

"Kita kemana lagi Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong antusias, karena sebentar lagi kegiatan-memeluk-Yunhonya- akan kembali dilakukan.

"Hmmm…kita ke Nohwon, tempatnya agak jauh tidak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng semangat "Gwaenchana…_Kajja kajja_ kita harus buru-buru _Ppali_…"

Yunho tidak tahu akal _pervy _namja cantik dihadapannya itu -_- Saat Yunho baru saja duduk diatas jok motornya Jaejoong langsung memeluk pinggang Yunho.

"Joongie…kan motornya belum jalan"

"Ow hehe _mianhe_…" tunduk Jaejoong, malu eoh?

"Sudah akan jalan, kau….mau memelukku lagi Joongie?maksudku aku takut kau jatuh jadi…."

Setelah mendapat 'lampu hijau' dari Yunho, Jaejoong langsung memeluk pinggang Yunho, dan entah kenapa saat tangan mungil Jaejoong menyentuh pinggangnya ada rasa hangat menjalar di dada Yunho. Tidak seperti tadi, Yunho menjalankan motornya agak pelan, well mengulur waktu agar bisa lebih lama tidak ada salahnya kan?

Setelah semua paket diantar, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam langitpun lebih gelap dari biasanya, dan benar saja tak lama hujan-pun turun, Yunho menepikan motornya dan memutuskan untuk berteduh di sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya tidak berpenghuni.

"Joongie kau….omo….Joongie _gwaenchana_?wajahmu pucat sekali, kau tidak apa-apa Joongie?" Yunho mengecek kening Jaejoong, panas "Omo kau demam Joongie"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, dia hanya mengeratkan jaket Yunho di tubuhnya, ia menggigil hebat.

"Bertahanlah Joongie…aigoooo kau juga belum makan apapun sejak pulang sekolah" raut wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas

"Kau tunggu disini aku akan membeli makanan sebentar"

Yunho menerobos hujan demi mencari makanan untuk Jaejoong, Jaejoong sempat menahan tangan Yunho namun karena sejak siang ia belum makan apapun membuatnya sangat lemah, ditambah cuaca yang semakin dingin. Berselang 10 menit Yunho sudah kembali dengan membawa sebuah kantung plastik kecil.

"Joongie…aku menemukan mini market di ujung jalan itu, makanlah roti ini dan minum susunya aku juga membeli obat agar kau tidak demam"

"Yu…Yunho tidak makan?"

"Ani…aku sudah makan sebelum kerja, kau makanlah….eh kacamatamu basah sini aku ber…sih….kan"

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"_Wajah itu, familiar sekali"_

"Kim Jaejoong…?" panggil Yunho

**GLEK!**

**TBC**

**New story from me :) semoga ada yg suka, mian masih typo en GJ bertebaran*bow*SANGAT menerima riview, buat SR aka silent readers T.T teganya dirimu diam membisu(?) NO FLAME! lagi betmut jd kl baca yg 'aneh2' suka males ngelanjutin epepnya -_-v piss ah. Eniway HAPPY re-BIRTH KIM JAEJOONG&JUNG YUNHO akaokaokaok Februari its YUNJAE FAMILY MONTH, lets spread the love~**


	2. Chapter 2

**SACRIFICE LOVE**

**CAST **

**YunJaeYooSuMin as Themselves**

**OST**

**Touched by You from Sung Si Kyung (Lagu ini pernah dibawakan Jaejoong untuk Yunho&saat drama PTB lagu ini juga dinyanyikan Jaejoong saat scene karaoke)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Wajah itu, familiar sekali"_ ucap Yunho dalam hati.

"_Kim Jaejoong…?" panggil Yunho_

**GLEK!**

"A..a…apa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Kau mirip dengan seseorang…ah tapi kau tidak mungkin dia…hehehe _mianhe_ Kka habiskan rotimu dan ini pakailah kacamata-mu lagi"

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam tubuhnya tidak bergerak saat Yunho menyebut namanya, namun ia menghela nafas lega saat Yunho mengatakan bahwa dirinya berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Ia penasaran kenapa Yunho masih mengingat dirinya.

"Kim….Kim Jaejoong?dia….siapa dia Yun?"

"Hm?_ani_….dia hanya namja manis yang pernah aku temui"

**BLUSH**

Manis?Yunho menyebutnya manis?omo….pipimu memerah Kim Jaejoong~ah

"Kka habiskan rotimu, hujan sudah semakin reda setelah ini kita pulang"

"Hum" angguk Jaejoong pelan

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil memakan rotinya, Yunho menyebutnya manis dan itu membuat hatinya berbunga sekarang.

Setelah hujan reda dan Jaejoong sudah selesai dari kegiatan makannya, Yunho dan Jaejoong segera kembali kerumah karena Yunho masih harus bekerja di minimarket sampai jam 2 malam nanti. Saat keduanya tiba dirumah, Jaeoong langsung mengganti bajunya yang basah saat selesai berganti baju dilihatnya Yunho yang sibuk memasukan perbekalan makanan kedalam bagasi motornya.

"Yunho kau tidak istirahat dulu?istirahatlah sebentar, nanti kau bisa sakit…kau kan tadi kehujanan karena membelikanku roti" ucapnya cemas

"Aku sudah biasa Joongie…kalau aku lelah bagaimana aku bisa menghidupi keluargaku, Changmin masih butuh banyak biaya untuk masuk kuliah _Halboji_ juga harus terus berobat agar cepat sembuh"

"Yunho~ya…" ditatapnya Yunho sendu

"Yunho _hyuuuuuuuunnggg_…." panggil salah seorang namja manis bertubuh kecil dengan pipi chuby sambil membawa nampan berisi puding masuk kedalam rumah Yunho.

**DEG**

"_Namja itu….namja itu….."_" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati

_Anyeong, ini susu anda Kim Jaejoong~shi_

"_Gomawo…Junsu~ah"_

"_NAMJA PENGANTAR SUSU!"_ jerit Jaejoong dalam hati

"Suie?aish jangan bilang kau bawa makanan lagi?bilang pada Kim Eomma tidak usah repot-repot kami selalu dibawakan makanan"

"Eu kyangkyang….Eomma tidak repot _hyuuuungg_ ini untuk _Halboji, Halboji_ dimana?apa sudah pulang dari dokter?"

"Ada di dalam masuklah…"

"Nee….permisiiii" Junsu melewati Jaejoong, mendadak dadanya bergemuruh cepat.

Wajah Jaejoong yang pucat semakin pucat, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, ia benar-benar takut, takut jika penyamarannya akan terbongkar, Junsu sudah lama menjadi pengantar susu kerumahnya jadi dipastikan ia akan bisa mengenali Jaejoong, tapi sepertinya Junsu tidak mengenali dirinya apa mungkin penyamarannya begitu sempurna sampai Junsu tidak mengenalinya?pikir Jaejoong.

"Joongie _gwaenchana?" _

"Ah _gwaenchana…"_

"Istirahatlah jangan lupa makan dulu sebelum minum obat, aku pergi dulu ne"

"Yunho~ah _chakkaman_…" Jaejoong berlari kecil mendekati Yunho, dia membetulkan letak jaket Yunho agar lebih merapat ke tubuhnya, tentu Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho sakit karena udara malam yang dingin sehabis hujan.

"Hati-hati dijalan, jangan lupa bekalnya dimakan tidak boleh ada yang tersisa" ucap Jaejoong seperti seorang istri kepada suaminya.

Yunho menggangguk gugup, wajah Jaejoong begitu dekat dengannya, kalau saja ia tidak menolehkan wajahnya ke tempat lain, Jaejoong akan tahu bahwa Yunho merona hebat sekarang. Setelah memastikan Yunho merasa hangat dan nyaman, Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho pergi dengan motornya dan berharap dia akan pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

"Yunho~ah….apa sebegitu bencinya kau pada orang kaya?kalau kau hidup bersamaku kau tidak akan pernah kekurangan apapun…" gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap punggung Yunho yang mulai menjauh.

"_Gamsahamnida_ Junsu _hyung_ pudingnya enak sekali"

"Yah Changminnie! Jangan kau habiskan ingat itu untuk _Halboji arraseo?!"_

"Neee arra…."

"Btw…itu siapa?pacaranya Yunho _hyung _ya?"

"_Nugu_?maksudmu Joongie?_anii_…awalnya dia ingin menyewa hostel _ahjuma_ tapi karena penuh dia jadi tinggal disini sementara, katanya dompetnya dicuri jadi tidak punya uang lagi" jelas Changmin sambil menggedikan bahunya cuek

"Ooooo….begitu eh tapi aku seperti familiar dengan wajahnya, siapa ya…"

"Permisi…" Jaejoong melewati Changmin dan Junsu yang sedang berbicara di depan pintu masuk.

"Kim Jaejoong"

**DEG**

Mendadak kaki Jaejoong membeku, langkahnya tertahan.

"Aaaaahhh yah aku ingat sekarang, Kim Jaejoong….kau sedikit mirip dengan Kim Jaejoong, ck….tapi mana mungkin kau Kim Jaejoong, buat apa juga dia tinggal disini eukyangkyang _nae paboya_…"

"_Hyung_ berisik _halboji_ sedang tidur"

"Ah _mian mian_…kalau begitu aku permisi dulu neee…bye Minnie bye Joongie" ramah Suie sambil berlari keluar dari kediaman Jung.

Changmin berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"_Wae_?ada kebenaran yang hampir terungkap-kah sampai kau berdiri kaku seperti itu?" tanya Changmin sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"A...aku…"

"Dengar…aku tidak tahu siapa kau, mau apa dan apa urusanmu datang kemari, tapi ingat….kalau kau berani berbuat sesuatu terhadap keluargaku maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menendangmu keluar, mengerti?" jelas Changmin dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih membeku

Jaejoong tidak bodoh, ia jelas mengerti apa yang dikatakan Changmin, ia juga merasa bahwa Changmin memang sudah mencurigainya sejak awal, kali ini ia harus lebih berhati-hati terhadap Changmin, ia harus bertahan ia harus memperjuangkan cintanya dan tentu saja ia harus mendapatkan Jung Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir seminggu Jaejoong tinggal dirumah keluarga Jung, dirinya dan Yunho juga semakin dekat, Yunho mengajarinya beberapa hal yang tidak ia mengerti dan bahkan sekarang Jaejoong sudah bisa mencuci piring, memasak, dan melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Meski sudah dianggap keluarga, Changmin masih belum bisa menerima Jaejoong, ia masih menganggap bahwa namja cantik itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Joongie…_ahjuma _mengantar _Halboji_ cek ke dokter dulu ne, kau dengan Changmin dirumah saja, Yunho sebentar lagi mungkin akan pulang dari mengantar paket"

"Ne _ahjuma….Halboji_ cepat sembuh neeeee ^_^ "

"_Gomawo_ Joongie~ah…"

Setelah mengantar Jung Halboji dan Jung Ahjuma sampai pagar rumah, Jaejoong kembali pada kegiatan mencuci piringnya, mereka memang baru saja menyelesaikan ritual makan malam, tidak lupa ia juga menyimpan sisa makanan untuk Yunho yang sudah ia tata di dalam bekal nasi agar bisa Yunho makan di tempatnya bekerja nanti.

"Hey namja cantik ponselmu berbunyi"

"Tapi Joongie sedang mencuci Minnie~ah _mianhe_ bisa tolong kau ambilkan?tanganku masih penuh dengan sabun _mianhe_ Minnie…."

Changmin berdecih kesal sambil berjalan kekamar Jaejoong dan mencari sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari tas sekolah Jaejoong, awalnya ia ragu untuk membuka tas namja berkulit seputih susu itu namun ponselnya terus bordering, dan dengan terpaksa Changmin membuka tas Jaejoong untuk mengambil ponsel milik namja cantik itu, namun alangkah terkejutnya Changmin saat menemukan sesuatu didalam sana.

"Minnie siapa yang menel….pon omo"

"Seragam Toho _Academy_…" gumam Changmin sambil mengangkat seragam dan jas itu kehadapan Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong membulat, ia bodoh sangat bodoh, ia lupa bahwa seragam itu belum ia pindahkan ke lemari dan masih berada di dalam tasnya.

"Itu…itu milik…."

"Kim Jaejoong…." Changmin menatap tajam Jaejoong

"Ada nama pemiliknya terjahit sempurna disini dan…ID Card siswa Toho _Academy_ berikut dengan fotonya yang sangat jelas, hah apa kau masih mau mengelak Kim Jaejoong~shi?"

"Aku…aku…"

"Apa yang kau mau?!"

"Aku…bisa jelaskan semuanya Changmin~ah aku…"

"DIAM! Keluar…keluar dari rumahku!"

"Changmin~ah ini tidak seperti yang…."

"KELUAR! Akan kulaporkan pada Yunho _hyung_…" Changmin berjalan cepat melewati Jaejoong, sejak awal Changmin sudah menduga bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah namja biasa, terlihat jelas dari gerak gerik tubuhnya meski ia tidak membenci orang kaya namun ia tetap tidak suka jika dibohongi, baginya Jaejoong sudah menipu dirinya dan keluarganya. Jaejoong menarik lengan Changmin, matanya sudah basah.

"Kumohon jangan ceritakan pada _hyung_mu aku mohon Changmin~ah…"

"_Wae_?apa yang kau mau huh?kami tidak punya apa-apa kau tahu! Minggir aku akan menelpon Yunho _hyung_ dan menceritakan semuanya"

"Aku mencintai _hyungmu_" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung membuat Changmin diam.

"Aku sangat mencintai _hyungmu_ aku bahkan rela menjadi seperti ini karena dirinya, aku tinggalkan semua kemewahan yang sudah disediakan orang tuaku hanya agar aku bisa sedikit saja lebih dekat dengan Yunho, aku benar-benar tulus mencintainya Changmin~ah hiksss"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jatuh cinta pada kakaku yang miskin huh?hey dengar Kim~shi…kami ini miskin, tidak memiliki apapun hanya rumah kecil ini dan hostel _ahjumma_ yang mungkin kalau dijual harganya tidak ada setengah dari harga mobilmu! Aku sangat tau bagaimana penguasanya _clan_ Kim dan kau adalah pewaris tunggal mereka, aku tidak peduli…akan aku ceritakan pada Yunho _hyung_…"

"Changmin~ah ku…"

"Aku pulaaaaannggg….."

**DEG**

Mata Jaejoong membulat mengetahui Yunho baru saja pulang

"_Hyung_ aku…"

"CHANGMIN~AH"

**DDDDRRTTTTTTT DDDDDRRRRTTTTT**

Belum sempat Changmin membeberkan identitas Jaejoong mendadak ponsel Yunho bergetar di saku kemejanya.

"_Yeoboseo…MWO?Halboji_ pingsan?ne _ahjuma_ aku akan kesana tunggu sebentar"

"_Waeo hyung?"_

"_Halboji_ pingsan dan sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri, ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit"

"Hm" angguk Changmin

"_Halboji…Halboji_ kenapa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong yang mendekati Yunho takut karena Changmin masih menatapnya tajam.

"_Halboji_ pingsan Joongie kau jaga ru aaahh aku lupa kalau kau takut sendirian, Min…kau pinjam motor Junsu dan pergi dengannya"

"_Mwo_?ya tapi _hyung…"_

"Ck…aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Joongie sendiri disini! _Ppali _bilang saja Halboji pingsan"

Changmin mendelik tajam kearah Jaejoong dia membuka helmnya kasar lalu melemparnya kepada Jaejoong, matanya seolah berkata –urusan-kita-belum-selesai.

"Aish anak itu kenapa?Joongie…_kajja_ naiklah…"

Jaejoong memakai helmnya, ia nampak tidak begitu semangat perasaannya tidak enak, takut kalau Yunho sampai mengetahui identitas dirinya, ia akan memberitahu Yunho tapi tidak sekarang, tidak disaat hubungan mereka mulai dekat. Saat motor berjalan Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yunho, tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata.

**.**

**.**

***SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL***

Dengan tergesa Yunho memarkirkan motornya dan memasuki lorong RS, sebelum ia bertanya pada suster yang berjaga Jung _ahjumma_ sudah memanggilnya.

"_Ahjumma! Halboji eottoke_?" raut cemas tergambar jelas di wajah manly Yunho.

"Yun…._Halboji….Halboji_ harus segera di operasi, kalau tidak kankernya akan semakin menyebar"

"Kalau begitu cepat operasi! Yang penting _Halboji_ selamat, masalah uang nanti aku akan mencarinya…"

"Tapi Yun….Rumah Sakit ini tidak bisa melakukan operasi sebelum ada biaya yang masuk, kita harus deposit dulu Yunho"

"_MWO?_aish Rumah Sakit macam apa yang membiarkan pasiennya menderita seperti ini?!kalau begitu kita pindah!"

"Yun satu-satunya dokter yang ada di Korea yang mampu mengoperasi kakekmu hanya ada di disini, jadi….satu-satunya jalan _Halboji_ harus dioperasi disini"

Kaki Yunho melemas, amarah dan rasa sedihnya bercampur menjadi satu, kalau saja ia orang kaya ia tidak perlu merasa se-frustasi ini, kalau saja ia orang kaya tentu ia tidak perlu bertanya berapa biaya operasi karena sudah pasti ia mempunyai cukup uang untuk mengobati sakit kakeknya. Ia semakin membenci orang-orang borjuis itu.

"_Hyung eottoke_?" tanya Changmin yang baru saja datang bersama Junsu

"Yunho _hyung Halboji eoddiga?_" Junsu ikut bersama mereka, wajah manisnya juga menampakan raut cemas.

"_Halboji_ harus di operasi Min, keunde mereka tidak bisa melakukan operasi kalau kita tidak membayar terlebih dahulu…"

"_Mwo?_tapi…"

"Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan kembali secepatnya!"

"_Hyung_…mau kemana?"

Panggil Changmin namun Yunho tidak mengguburisnya ia tetap berlari keluar, melihat itu Jaejoong berlari mengejar Yunho.

"Yun…Yun _chakkaman…_Yunho…" Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho

"_Wae?_aku harus segera pergi Joongie!"

"Kau mau kemana Yun?" cemas Jaejoong

"Aku akan mencari uang untuk operasi _Halboji_" jawab Yunho sambil memakai helmnya.

"Kemana…?"

"Aku tidak tahu yang penting _Halboji_ harus di operasi hari ini! Joongie…kau disini saja jaga dirimu ok…_galge"_

"Yun…Yunho…."

Suara Jaejoong teredam oleh suara mesin motor Yunho yang baru saja menghilang dari pandangannya. Jaejoong ingin membantu sangat ingin tapi jika ia menyodorkan uang sebanyak yang dibutuhkan untuk membantu operasi _Halboji _maka Yunho akan curiga, Jaejoong menjadi serba salah.

**SRET~**

"Kau! KIM JAEJOONG LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

"AH Min _appo!_ Min lepaskan sakit!"

Changmin menarik Jaejoong kesudut tembok, kedua tangan Changmin menahan bahu Jaejoong napasnya memburu cepat.

"LAKUKAN SESUATU UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN KAKEKKU!"

"TAPI LEPASKAN DULU TANGANMU!" balas Jaejoong tak kalah sengit

Changmin melepaskan cengkraman tangannya kasar, ia hanya mendengus sebal kearah Jaejoong yang kini sedang membuka kacamatanya.

"Tidak perlu kau suruh aku juga akan melakukannya"

"Cih…aku memang memintamu untuk menyelamatkan halboji, tapi….jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkan aku, aku hanya minta tolong kau rahasiakan identitaskku dari Yunho, aku mencintainya Min benar-benar mencintainya, ne aku adalah Kim Jaejoong mungkin kau pernah baca artikel tentangku, aku orang yang paling tidak bisa hidup susah, aku egois, suka memerintah dan hal-hal buruk lainnya yang pernah kau baca tentangku, tapi aku rela melakukan semua ini hanya untuk Yunho, aku tau bahwa kakakmu itu sangat membenci orang kaya jadi aku harus menyembunyikan identitasku agar aku bisa mengenalnya, agar aku bisa dekat dengannya" ucap Jaejoong memelas.

Sebenarnya Changmin tidak membenci Jaejoong, hanya saja Changmin bersikap waspada takut-takut kalau namja dihadapannya itu akan melakukan hal buruk kepada keluarganya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri ia tidak melihat ada kebohongan dari mata bening itu, bahkan secara sadar ia bisa merasakan bahwa memang namja cantik itu tulus mencintai kakaknya, mungkin benar kalau Kim Jaejoong mencintai kakaknya.

"Selamatkan kakekku maka….rahasiamu aman ditanganku"

"_Jinjja?jinjjayo_ Min?"

"Kubilang selamatkan kakek dulu baru YAK! LEPAS JANGAN MEMELUK-KU SEPERTI INI!"

"_Gomawo_ Min _gomawo_….aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau….kau sangat baik Minnie~ah _gomawo"_

"Aish…orang-orang melihat kearah kita! Aku tidak mau disangka Gay…YAK! Kim Jaejoong lepaskan!"

Jaejoong yang reflek memeluk Changmin kini melepaskan pelukannya, dia tersenyum senang, ia kembali memakai kacamatanya dan menarik Changmin masuk kedalam Rumah Sakit lagi, Changmin yang seolah pasrah hanya mengikuti kemana Jaejoong membawanya, ia pikir ia akan dibawa ke ATM untuk mengambil uang atau menelpon orang-orang di perusahaan keluarga Kim untuk membawakan koper berisi uang, namun Jaejoong malah menariknya ke sebuah ruangan, seperti ruangan khusus manajer, ia saja baru tahu kalau ada tempat seperti kantor di belakang RS mewah itu.

**KLIK**

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Jaejoong yang masih menarik Changmin langsung membawanya masuk.

"Maaf anda siapa?ini bukan tempat umum…"

Jaejoong melepas kacamatnya.

"Manajer Choi ini aku, Kim Jaejoong"

"Ah Kim Jaejoong~shi _anyeong_…mari-mari silahkan duduk, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Namja bertubuh tegap itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya begitu tahu bahwa yang di hadapannya saat ini adalah anak CEO dari SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL, pemilik SAH Rumah Sakit mewah dan ternama di Korea Selatan itu, yap Rumah Sakit itu salah satu aset milik keluarga Kim.

"Manajer Choi tolong bantu aku, aku ingin kau mengoperasi pasien bernama Jung Hyun Joong, tuan Jung terkena penyakit kanker usus tolong segera lakukan operasi dan siapkan kamar yang terbaik serta pelayanan kelas satu untukknya, oia jika keluarganya bertanya bilang saja sebagai perayaan hari jadi Rumah Sakit dan jangan bilang bahwa aku yang mengaturnya _arraseo_?" jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Ne Jaejoong~shi…saya akan melakukan operasi segera"

"Uhm! Baiklah kalau begitu semuanya saya percayakan kepada anda Manager Choi, saya permisi dulu…hmmmm aku dengar akhir-akhir ini prestasi anda sangat baik mengelola Rumah Sakit ini, kebetulan Appaku akan membuka cabang di Jepang mungkin aku bisa merekomendasikanmu menjadi kepala Rumah Sakit disana"

Dokter muda nan tampan yang menjabat sebagai Manajer itu terlihat tersenyum lebar.

"_Ah gomawo_ Jaejoong~_shi jeongmal gomawo"_

"Ne, kalau begitu lakukan yang terbaik yang kau bisa ok?"

"Akan saya lakukan"

Jaejoong dan Changmin kembali menuju kamar rawat dimana ahjuma dan Junsu sedang menunggu disana, saat kembali mereka hanya berjalan santai tidak terburu-buru seperti tadi.

"Hmmm….kau….yeah keren" puji Changmin malas.

"_Jinjja_?hihihiih yaaaaahh begitulah, orang kaya tidak buruk juga kan?"

"Ck jangan senang dulu" cibir Changmin membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

"Heuuummm Minnie dari dulu aku penasaran, kenapa Yunho sangat membenci orang kaya?"

"Itu…"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin serius ia benar-benar penasaran dengan alasan yang membuat Yunho membenci orang kaya.

"Itu….aaahh sudahlah nanti saja biar Yunho _hyung_ yang jawab, kka kita kekamar _Halboji_ kita lihat apa bawahanmu itu sudah bekerja dengan cepat atau tidak…" Changmin berlari kecil mendahului Jaejoong.

"Yah minnie~"

"_Ahjuma Halboji_ dimana?" tanya Changmin begitu sampai di depan kamar rawat kakeknya

"Minnie darimana saja….?tadi dokter kesini mereka bilang akan segera mengoperasi _halboji_ dan soal biaya tidak usah di pikirkan karena Rumah Sakit ini katanya sedang berulang tahun jadi memberikan operasi gratis kepada semua pasiennya, agak aneh padahal awalnya mereka ingin kita membayar dulu"

"Mungkin mereka lupa _ahjumma_, sudah jangan dipikirkan yang penting _Halboji _sudah dioperasi…"

Jaejoong yang baru datang nampak memperlihatkan smirknya kearah Changmin seolah berkata siapa-dulu-Kim Jaejoong-.

**.**

**.**

Setelah hampir satu jam Yunho kembali ke Rumah Sakit dengan wajah kusut, siapapun bisa menebak bahwa ia tidak mendapatkan uang, Changmin sudah menghubunginya beberapa kali untuk mengatakan bahwa _Halboji_ sudah dioperasi tapi ponsel Yunho tidak aktif. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamar rawat _Halboji_ namun tidak ada siapapun disana selain Jaejoong.

"Di…dimana _Halboji_?" tanya Yunho takut

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dia mengelap keringat di pelipis Yunho dan menatap mata Yunho dalam.

"_Halboji_ sudah di operasi"

"_Mwooo_?ta…tapi?"

"Rumah Sakit ini sedang berulang tahun jadi mereka memberikan operasi gratis untuk semua pasien"

"_Jinjja?jinjjayo_?oh Tuhaaannn" Yunho mengusap wajahnya betapa ia bersyukur dengan semua itu padahal tadinya ia sangat putus asa karena ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan pinjaman dengan jumlah yang cukup besar.

"Lalu dimana yang lain?" lanjut Yunho

"_Halboji_ masih di ruang operasi, operasinya baru berjalan 30 menit yang lalu Minnie, _Ahjumma_ dan Junsu sedang menunggu disana"

"_Kajja_ kita kesana…"

Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho yang dibalas tatapan heran Yunho.

"Kita ke kantin"

"Kantin?untuk apa?"

"Kau belum makan Yun, sejak siang tadi"

"Tidak usah pikirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja"

"_Shiruh_, kau tetap harus makan" tegas Jaejoong

"Tapi…."

"Dengar…._Halboji_ baik-baik saja….kau tau kan bagaimana reputasi Rumah Sakit ini?lambungmu akan sakit kalau tidak makan dengan baik, kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan menjaga _halboji_?jadi makan dulu ne"

Dengan lembut Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho, dan membawanya ke kantin Rumah Sakit. Jaejoong memesan beberapa makanan untuk Yunho sedang dirinya hanya meminum _banana milk_ saja, Yunho tidak sedang dalam nafsu makan, tapi ia dipaksa Jaejoong untuk makan makan karena Jaejoong tau bahwa Yunho memiliki masalah terhadap lambungnya. Setelah bersusah payah membuat Yunho menghabiskan makanannya, mereka kembali menuju ruang operasi dan ternyata operasinya belum selesai, semuanya menunggu dengan cemas.

"Euuunngg….aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ne"

"Ne Suie…perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu Changmin~ah aku bisa sendiri"

Seoul Hospital begitu megah dan mewah tak heran jika Junsu sedikit kebingungan mencari letak kamar kecil itu berada, sampai ia tersesat berada di sebuah ruangan.

"Hmmmmm….aaaahhh lepaskan Chuuunnn aaahhh aku…."

"Sebentar chagiya…aahhh ini nikmat….sebentar lagi aaaaahhh"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….."

**GUBRAG**

Namja yang sepertinya sedang terlihat menikmati 'pekerjaannya' itu terlihat jatuh dari meja, ia segera membetulkan letak celananya.

"_NEOL NUGU?"_

"A…aku aku sedang mencari kamar kecil.."

"Tidak bisakah kau baca eoh?ini ruangan khusus dokter! Tidak ada tulisan TOILET disana _pabo_!"

"YAK SUIE TIDAK _PABO_! Kau yang _pabo_…bukannya menyewa hotel malah bermain disini…"

"_M…mwo_?aish kau ini…"

"_Oppa…mianhe_ aku harus memeriksa pasien dulu, nanti kita lanjutkan ne" lanjut yeoja cantik berpakaian suster itu sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"_Ne baby bye_" ucap namja tampan yang baru saja berada 'diatas' sang yeoja sambil memeluk pinggang dan melumat bibir yeoja itu kemudian yeoja perawat itu keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Junsu dan si namja mesum, menurut Junsu.

"Aku pergi"

"_Chakkaman…_kau mau ke kamar kecil kan?"

"Hm" angguk Junsu imut

"Itu ada kamar mandi pakai saja"

"_Shiruh_…nanti kau akan memperkosa-ku seperti yang kau lakukan pada yeoja tadi" Junsu nampak menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"_Mwo_?memperkosamu?memperkosa _NAMJA_?haha sinting…sudah sana cepat jangan sampai kau mengompol dicelana"

Karena tidak kuat lagi, Junsu segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang terletak didalam ruangan itu, tak lama ia kembali dan memperhatikan bahwa namja mesum tadi sedang asik memainkan ponselnya dengan posisi kaki diatas meja.

"_Go…gomawo"_

"Hm?sudah?"

"Hum…euuunggg kau…kau dokter?"

"_Ani_ ini ruangan Eomma, Eommaku yang dokter"

"Eomma?" di pikiran Junsu saat ini adalah bahwa namja itu benar-benar gila, bagaimana mungkin dia berani bercinta di ruangan dokter yang notabene ibunya sendiri, dasar namja mesum gila.

"Eommaku sedang mengoperasi pasien, aku bosan jadi aku bersenang-senang dulu tapi karena ada kau jadi saja mainanku hilang"

"Ma…mainan?" Junsu berfikir bahwa namja mesum nan tampan itu semakin gila saat mengatakan bahwa melakukan sex adalah mainan?Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk mengusir gambaran-gambaran aneh yang memenuhi otaknya.

"Hahahah sudah jangan merasa bersalah begitu, _gwaenchana_….ah namamu siapa?kau manis sekali…"

**BLUSH**

"A…aku Kim Junsu…"

"Kim Junsu?hmm….Park Yuchun, yeah whatever U wanna call me, Chun, Chunnie or just Yuchun" jawab namja tampan itu santai.

"N ne….aku…aku harus kembali kalau tidak…nanti mereka akan mencariku bye Chunnie" Junsu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa entah kenapa wajahnya memanas sekarang.

Yuchun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah namja yang menurutnya cute itu dan Junsu terus saja memegangi dadanya yang sejak tadi tak berhenti berdegup kencang, inilah pertama kalinya jantung Junsu berdegup kencang seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari pasca operasi Jung _Halboji_, bersyukur operasinya berjalan lancar dan sekarang _Halboji_ sedang dalam masa penyembuhan, setiap hari juga Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian menemani Jung _Halboji_. Saat ini Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan bekal untuk Yunho yang berangkat bekerja.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Joongie…bisa kau bukakan pintu aku sedang memakai baju" teriak Yunho dari dalam kamarnya.

"Neeeee"

**CKLEK**

"_Nuguda?"_ tanya Jaejoong saat melihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"YUCHUN?! YAH! Kau…kau…" mata Jaejoong membulat saat Yuchun menghadap kearahnya.

"Jo…Joongie?Joongie~ah?Jadi..jadi benar kau tinggal disini?"

Secepat kilat Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yuchun keluar dari rumah dan menjauh sambil menutup mulut Yuchun yang hampir membuat namja berjidat lebar(?)itu kehabisan napasnya.

"Yak Joongie lepaskan!"

"Aish Chunie kau sedang apa disini eoh?"

Yuchun tidak menjawab ia hanya melihat-lihat keadaan rumah yang ada dihadapannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Waeee_…kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hahahahha…Jadi namja Jung yang ini yang kau maksud? ckckck kau rela tinggal di tempat seperti ini demi dia huh?kau gila" sahut Yuchun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"_Mwo?_kau…."

"Aku ini Park Yuchun kau lupa? informasi apapun bisa dengan mudah aku dapatkan, habis aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau kerjakan, setiap hari sepulang sekolah kau langsung pergi, smsku juga tidak kau balas dan kau juga tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku, yasudah aku cari informasi sendiri" ucap Yuchun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan bersender pada ferari hitamnya.

"Hfffttt kau sudah tahu ternyata, tapi bisakah kau rahasiakan hal ini jangan sampai Yunnie mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya"

"Yunnie?aigoyaaaa….kau juga sudah memiliki panggilan sayang untuknya? sepupuku yang satu ini memang sedang jatuh cinta ternyata" Yuchun mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong.

"Aw!YAK! _Appo_….Chuuuuunnn rahasiakan neee pliissss" mohon Jaejoong dengan mata _Doe_ miliknya.

"Wait kenapa kau merahasiakan identitasmu yang sebenarnya?"

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, sekarang ia juga ikut bersender pada mobil mahal milik sepupunya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa Chun, dia sangat membenci orang kaya aku juga tidak tahu alasannya kenapa, aku belum sempat menanyakannya"

"Haah?_Jinjjayoo_?ck…orang aneh, lalu mau sampai kapan kau akan begini terus huh?_Ahjussi_ dan _Ahjumma _lusa akan pulang kan?apa kau masih tetap akan tinggal disini?"

"_Mollayo_…Aku masih belum berani menunjukan identitasku Chunnie" Jaejoong tertunduk, ada raut wajah sedih di mata besarnya

Yuchun yang mengerti kesulitan yang dialami sepupu tersayangnya itu tersenyum manis kemudian berdiri di depan Jaejoong dan memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong.

"Dengar….apapun keputusanmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, ingat bahwa kau masih punya aku, kalau kau butuh bantuanku bilang saja, tidak semua masalah bisa kau selesaikan sendiri meski yeah menurutmu di otakku hanya ada wanita dan musik tapi aku juga kadang bisa diandalkan"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil dia memeluk sepupunya tanda bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Yuchun yang selalu saja ada untuk membantunya, ia bersyukur memiliki sepupu sepertinya

"_Gomawo _Chunnie~ah _Im glad to have you…"_

"_Sure…"_ angkuh Yuchun sambil mengangkat kerah kemejanya, kedua bersaudara itu tertawa tanpa mereka sadari ada yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"Joongie dan namja itu?itu kan…namja mesum yang aku temui di Rumah Sakit, Park Yuchun uh mereka akrab sekali ada hubungan apa mereka" Junsu menyipitkan matanya menatap Jaejoong dan Yuchun, ia mencurigai hubungan kedua orang yang baru ia kenal itu.

**TBC**

**Sankyuuuuuu sankyuuuuuu sankyuuuuuu bingung mesti ngomong apalagi BIG thx for all reviewers and SR'ers(?)kekekekee….sankyuuu saran en kritiknya asal MEMBANGUN monggoooo tp kl yg bersifat flame monggoooo MONGGO KELUAR DARI FF GUE#sadis haahahaha sip SATU CHAP lagi TAMAT, ditunggu neeeeeeee (kl msh ada yg nunggu*mojokmaenundur2*) bubye#wave**


	3. Chapter 3

**SACRIFICE LOVE**

**CAST **

**YunJaeYooSuMin as Themselves**

**OST**

**Touched by You from Sung Si Kyung (Lagu ini pernah dibawakan Jaejoong untuk Yunho&saat drama PTB lagu ini juga dinyanyikan Jaejoong saat scene karaoke)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__Gomawo__Chunnie~ah__Im glad to have you…"_

_"__Sure…"__angkuh Yuchun sambil mengangkat kerah kemejanya, kedua bersaudara itu tertawa tanpa mereka sadari ada yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan._

_"Joongie dan namja itu?itu kan…namja mesum yang aku temui di Rumah Sakit, Park Yuchun uh mereka akrab sekali ada hubungan apa mereka" Junsu menyipitkan matanya menatap Jaejoong dan Yuchun, ia mencurigai hubungan kedua orang yang baru ia kenal itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan Yuchun, Jaejoong segera kembali kedalam rumah Jung dan Yuchun pergi entah kemana, perasaannya sedikit lega setelah mendapat _support_ dari Yuchun, saudara mesumnya itu memang selalu bisa membuat hatinya lebih tenang.

Hari ini Jaejoong ingin menengok Jung _halboji_ karena itu Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong ke Rumah Sakit, dan setelahnya Yunho langsung berangkat bekerja. Saat di Rumah Sakit, Jaejoong tidak segera masuk kedalam kamar rawat _halboji_, ia ingin mengetahui keadaan kesehatan Jung _halboji_ dan Changmin juga beberapa kali menanyakan perihal keadaan kakeknya sehingga Jaejoong ingin sekalian mengambil laporan kesehatan Jung _halboji _untuk Changmin. Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruangan Manajer Choi atau dokter Choi Siwon, dokter muda nan tampan yang menangani Jung _halboji_. Setelah mengobrol cukup lama, Jaejoong langsung menuju kamar rawat Jung _halboji_ yang berstandar VIP itu, kamar mewah tersebut memiliki ruangan yang luas dengan sebuah sofa, dilihatnya Jung _ahjuma_ yang tertidur pulas di sofa panjang begitupun dengan Jung _halboji_ yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Jaejoong berjalan pelan dan duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur.

"Joongie…" panggil Jung _halboji _tiba-tiba dan sempat mengejutkan Jaejoong.

"Eh?_halboji_ kenapa bangun? h_alboji_ mau minum? Atau lapar? Atau ada yang dirasa sakitkah?" tanya Jaejong dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Aniyo halboji_ hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Joongie….boleh?" tanya kakek paruh baya itu parau.

"Tentu saja _halboji…_memangnya _halboji_ mau tanya apa sama Joongie?"

"Joongie~ya…..apakah kau mencintai Yunho?"

Pupil mata Jaejoong melebar, mulutnya terbuka tanda bahwa dia terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari Jung _halboji,_ pertanyaan yang tidak ia duga sama sekali.

"Jawab _halboji _Joongie, _halboji _ingin mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Yunho cucuku"

"_Halboji.…"_

"Kim Jaejoong….kalau kau memang mencintai Yunho, tolong cintai ia dengan setulus hatimu, berikan ia cintamu yang sangat besar itu, sudah lama sejak kematian orang tuanya, hati Yunho belum tersiram air cinta, meski ia terlihat keras dari luar namun dia memiliki hati yang sangat lembut dan hangat, dia hanya terlalu takut, takut mencintai karena takut kehilangan"

Jaejoong semakin terkejut saat kakek bertubuh kecil namun masih terlihat tegap itumemanggil nama aslinya. Apakah penyamarannya terbongkar? Apakah Changmin yang memberitahukan identitasnya? Aish padahal _namja_ jangkung itu sudah berjanji padanya, rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

"_Halboji…halboji _tau siapa aku? Apa….apa Changmin memberitahukan sesuatu pada _halboji_?"

"Changmin? Maksudmu….Changmin sudah mengetahui identitasmu? Hehehe dia memang jenius" kekeh Jung _halboji._

"_Halbojiiii, _beritahu Joongie….bagaimana bisa _halboji _tau tentang siapa Joongie sebenarnya? Apa benar Changmin yang memberitahu _halboji?_"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Changmin, hanya sejak kau datang kerumah kami, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah Kim Jaejoong, aku memang sudah tua tapi aku tidak pikun, sudah 20 tahun aku bekerja sebagai pengantar surat dan paket, dan sudah puluhan kali pula aku mengantar paket atau surat kerumahmu, sejak kau masih kecil aku sudah mengetahui tentang dirimu, karena Nyonya Heechul pernah mengenalkanmu padaku, dia sangat bangga memilikimu, jadi aku sudah hapal benar bahwa kau Kim Jaejoong meski kau berhasil membodohi orang lain dengan penyamaranmu tapi tidak denganku Joongie"

"_Halboji….halboji mianhe_…aku….aku tidak pernah bermaksud membodohi _halboji, ahjuma_ Minnie terlebih Yunho, aku….aku hanya takut kalau Yunho tidak mau berteman denganku, karena aku mendengar bahwa Yunho tidak suka dengan….dengan orang kaya" tunduk Jaejoong sedih.

"Dia punya alasan sendiri Joongie~ah, dan jika memang kau sungguh mencintainya kau pasti bisa memahami Yunho"

"Ne _halboji_ aku akan berusaha memahami Yunho, aku ingin tahu alasan dia membenci orang-orang kaya, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya _halboji_"

"Tanyakanlah padanya, _halboji_ yakin dia akan menceritakan semuanya padamu"

"Ne _halboji…mianhe _aku sudah membohongi _halboji"_

"Tidak usah meminta maaf, _halboji_ hanya minta agar kau benar mencintai Yunho dengan tulus, jangan mempermainkan hatinya dan menambah luka yang baru, segera beritahu siapa dirimu katakan bahwa dimatamu hanya ada dirinya"

"Tapi _halboji_ aku takut Yunho…"

"Dia juga mencintaimu Joongie~ percayalah uhukuhuk"

"_Halboji…gwaenchana?"_ cemas Jaejoong

"Cukup katakan kenyataannya Joongie, percayalah bahwa kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama"

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia berfikir mungkin ada benarnya juga perkataan kakek dari_ namja _yang dicintainya itu, ia tidak bisa terus-terusan membohongi Yunho mengenai identitas dirinya, ia harus jujur belum lagi lusa kedua orang tuanya sudah kembali dari urusan bisnis dan itu membuat Jaejoong harus kembali ke istananya. Ia menatap Jung _halboji_ yang sudah tertidur kembali, ia menarik selimut dengan lembut agar kakek yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakeknya sendiri itu merasa nyaman.

**…**

Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam, Jaejoong tanpa sadar ikut tertidur di samping ranjang, dia meletakan kepala diatas kedua lengannya. Yunho yang baru tiba melihat Jaejoong tertidur sangat pulas, ada rasa tidak tega saat ingin membangunkan Jaejoong, tapi mereka harus pulang karena Jaejoong sudah menginap kemarin malam.

"Joongie….Joongie…bangun, ayo kita pulang Joongie" ucap Yunho lembut namun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tidurnya.

"_Aigooo_…seperti putri tidur saja" Yunho terus memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang entah mengapa wajah itu seolah memaksa dirinya agar terus memandangi namja sempurna itu.

"_Yeppo"_ gumam Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong melenguh pelan matanya mulai membuka sedikit, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yunho…kau sudah datang?"

"Hm _kajja_ kita pulang, tidak usah membangunkan _ahjuma, ahjuma_ pasti lelah sekali"

"Uhm"

Dengan perlahan Yunho membuka pintu kamar itu dengan Jaejoong yang berjalan dibelakangnya, karena masih mengantuk Jaejoong berjalan tidak beraturan sehingga beberapa kali dirinya terantuk tembok.

"Yah Joongie…kau masih mengantuk eoh?"

"Uhm! Aku ngantuk sekali Yunnie"

"Yunnie?"

Kedua mata Jaejoong melebar tiba-tiba saat tanpa sadar ia memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan sayangnya, dia menutup mulutnya cepat. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Jaejoong, entah kenapa dia sangat suka dengan wajah merona Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat manis.

"Aku suka panggilan itu, panggil aku Yunnie saja ne"

"Kau….kau suka aku panggil Yunnie?"

"Neee aku suka, terdengar manis saat kau memanggilku seperti itu…kalau Changmin yang memanggilnya eeerrr mungkin akan terasa aneh, ah _kajja_ ini sudah larut malam kita harus pulang, kau juga harus istirahat kan?" Yunho menggamit tangan Jaejoong, membuat jantung Jaejoong berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

**KRUYUUUKKK~~~~**

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Yunho setelah mendengar suara dari perut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"_Aigoooo_…kenapa tidak makan huh?sebelum pulang kita makan dulu _eotte_?"

"Eh _Jinjja?_?tapi…tapi Yunnie baru pulang kerja pasti sangat lelah, kita pulang saja ne?"

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula aku juga lapar, aku tidak yakin masih ada makanan dirumah yeah kau tau bagaimana porsi makan Changmin"

"Uhm! Yunnie benar kadang Joongie heran, Minnie itu lambungnya terbuat dari apa bisa makan melebihi porsi manusia biasa"

"Hahahaha Changmin memang begitu selain tas-nya, kulkas menjadi barang yang paling ia cintai, ah Joongie mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja Yunnie, yang penting makan Joongie lapar"

"Hmmmm bagaimana kalau ramyun? aku tahu tempat makan ramyun yang enak dan masih buka jam segini kka"

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jaejoong, saat mengendarai motor bersama Yunho pasti ia akan memeluk erat pinggang Yunho. Kedai ramyun langganan Yunho tak begitu jauh dari Rumah Sakit, hingga tak memakan waktu lama mereka berdua telah sampai di kedai _SHIN RAMYUN_.

"Kita sudah sampai, aku biasa makan disini sebelum atau sepulang kerja kalau tidak sempat membawa bekal" Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong masuk kedalam sebuah kedai kecil yang khusus menjual ramyun, Jaejoong memperhatikan kedai ramyun yang ukurannya tidak begitu besar, dengan ditutupi sebuah terpal transparan dimana hanya ada 4 buah meja bundar kecil didalamnya.

"Nah Joongie kau mau pesan apa?ramyun disini terkenal enak, ini salah satu tempat favoritku untuk makan, kadang kalau libur aku suka kesini dengan Changmin meski yeah setiap membawanya dia sering membuatku tekor"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar cerita Yunho, ternyata benar kata Jung _halboji _dibalik sifatnya yang dingin, Yunho adalah _namja_ yang hangat dan lucu.

"Yo Yunho kau datang? Mana Changmin? Eh _nuguya_? Pacarmu eoh?"

"Aish Shindong~ah dia ini temanku namanya Joongie, ah Joongie ini Shindong dia pemilik kedai ini dan dia juga merangkap sebagai koki…kau tau kedai ramyunnya sangat terkenal seantero Seoul"

"Ahahhha kau bisa saja Yun…Jjaaaa kalian mau pesan apa?" ramah Shindong sambil mengeluarkan note kecil untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Aku seperti biasa saja, kau Joongie mau ramyun apa?"

"Aku….aku ramyun….eeuunngg ramyun kepiting ada tidak? Joongie sedang ingin makan kepiting" ucap Jaejoong ragu.

Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak tahu harus memesan apa, ini pertama kalinya ia makan di kedai kecil seperti ini dan lagi ramyun…Oh please seorang Kim Jaejoong makan RAMYUN?

"Kepiting? mhuahahahhaaa….Joongie Joongie…mana ada ramyun kepiting" tawa Yunho meledak keras disertai kerucutan bibir Jaejoong yang kesal karena Yunho mentertawakannya.

"Tidak lucu" ambek(?)Jaejoong

"Ahahahaha _arra…arra_ bagaimana kalau kau coba ramyun jamur? Ramyun itu juga enak"

"Jamur? kyaaaaaaa Joongie suka jamur apalagi jamur shitake bakar yamiiyy" ucapnya lucu sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya keatas

"Shittake? bukankah jamur itu sangat mahal?harga pergramnya saja bisa mencapai seperempat dari harga motor, orang biasa tidak akan mampu membelinya" jelas Shindong.

-_- Jaejoong keceplosan lagi

Akhirnya setelah berunding cukup alot(?)dengan Yunho, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memesan ramyun jamur seperti pilihan Yunho dan masih berharap bahwa jamur itu adalah jamur shittake. Yunho tampak menuangkan segelas _ocha_ hangat untuk Jaejoong dan dirinya, mereka duduk saling berhadapan, Yunho terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih sibuk melihat keadaan sekeliling.

"_Waeo_? apa ada yang aneh Joongie? sedaritadi kau terus melihat sekitarmu"

"Ah…ani…eh Yunnie suka makan disini?"

"Uhm, sebelum atau sepulang kerja aku pasti mampir kesini, Shindong juga sangat ramah jadi yaaaaa serasa ada teman mengobrol…_wae_?kau tidak suka tempatnya ya?"

"_Aniya_…aku suka, asal bersama Yunnie tempat manapun aku selalu suka*sedetik kemudian* AH eung itu maksudku…" Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya lagi, gugup eoh?

"Aku juga suka dengan Joongie…"

**DEG**

"Berada di samping Joongie….membuatku merasa nyaman…_mollayo_ aku biasanya tidak akan bisa cepat akrab dengan orang baru, tapi dengan Joongie….aku merasa sedikit berbeda"

Jaejoong diam, dia hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ahahahha _mianhe mianhe_ sudah jangan dipikirkan…ah mana ramyunnya lama sekali, Shindong~ah apa masih lama?" Yunho mendadak kikuk, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saat bersama Jaejoong ia selalu saja merasa gugup, debaran jantungnya juga sering tidak menentu bahkan Yunho berfikir bahwa dirinya mungkin sakit jantung =_=' Appa pabo! Itu lopelope Appaa!

"_Miaaaaaaannn_ lama, ini dia ramyun jamur untuk Joongie dan ramyun udang untuk Yunho, silahkaaann"

"Uh benar bukan shitake ternyata" gumam Jaejoong

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Jaejoong, sangat lucu, pikirnya.

Yunho mengaduk ramyun itu dan meniup-niupnya semangat, Jaejoong mengaduk ramyunnya pelan sambil sesekali melihat apa yang Yunho lakukan, jujur saja saat ini ia tidak bisa berkata apapun, ia masih memikirkan apa yang barusan Yunho katakan benarkah Yunho merasa nyaman di dekatnya? benarkah Yunho senang jika Jaejoong ada di sisinya, dan haruskah Jaejoong mengakuinya sekarang bahwa ia adalah Kim Jaejoong putra tunggal keluarga Kim yang sangat amat kaya raya itu?haruskah saat ini juga?

"Eh…Joongie kenapa ramyunnya tidak kau makan?nanti kalau sudah dingin tidak enak"

"Ah ne….euunngg Yunnie~ya" panggil Jaejoong sambil mengaduk ramyunnya tak beraturan.

"Hm?" Yunho tampak sibuk meyeruput ramyun-nya.

"Itu…aku…bolehkah aku…bertanya sesuatu?"

"Bertanya apa Joongie?tanya saja"

"Ta….tapi Yunnie jangan marah nee…"

"Hm? _Wae geure _Joongie~ah?"

"Yu…Yun kenapa….kenapa kau….sangat membenci orang kaya Yun?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati, takut pertanyaannya menyakiti Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat perubahan sikap Yunho, wajah kecilnya mendadak pucat, tangannya yang sedaritadi sibuk memegang sumpit kini terhenti, Jaejoong jadi merasa bersalah ia tertunduk dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Yunnie _mianhe_ aku hanya bertanya, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya aku…"

"Orang tuaku meninggal 16 tahun yang lalu"

Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap Yunho, dengan jelas ia melihat ada raut kesedihan dan amarah bercampur di wajah tampannya

"Ummaku adalah seorang _yeoja_ biasa, ia bekerja sebagai _office girl_ di sebuah perusahaan besar, kehidupan Umma awalnya sangat damai dan tenang, Umma seorang yang rajin bekerja Ummaku juga wanita yang cantik sehingga beberapa kali _namja_ teman sekerja Umma memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih mereka, namun Umma menolak karena Umma hanya ingin fokus bekerja, sampai Umma baru mengetahui bahwa pemilik perusahaan itu menyukai Ummaku, orang itu jatuh cinta pada Ummaku yang seorang _office girl_. Dan ternyata Ummaku pun menyukai atasannya itu, mereka saling mencintai meski status mereka berbeda"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho serius.

"Namun ternyata cinta saja tidak cukup, orang tua _namja_ itu berusaha memisahkan mereka, Umma bahkan pernah dirawat di rumah sakit karena perbuatan orang tua _namja_ itu, namun cinta mereka begitu kuat hingga bisa melewati rintangan apapun, sampai suatu saat _namja _kaya itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan perusahaan dan memilih untuk menikah diam-diam dengan Umma, hingga setahun kemudian lahirlah aku, kami hidup bahagia disebuah desa kecil di _Gwangju_, Appa menjadi membuka usaha berkebun dan Umma berjualan _bibimbab_, meski kami hidup kekurangan tapi hidup kami sangat bahagia dan lima tahun kemudian lahirlah Changmin, kelahiran Changmin membuat keluarga kecil kami semakin ramai hingga kemudian….." raut wajah Yunho semakin terlihat sendu.

"Ternyata orang tua Appaku masih belum bisa melepaskan Appa, mereka berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian kami, lalu Appa membawa kami semua untuk pergi dari tempat itu, aku menggendong Changmin yang masih berumur 2 tahun, Appa membawa mobil sangat cepat ditambah jalanan hari itu sangat licin karena baru saja hujan, dibelakang kami ada mobil orang-orang suruhan orang tua Appa, kami berkejaran saling menyusul satu sama lain, Changmin sudah menangis dipelukanku dan Umma menjerit takut hingga akhirnya…." Jatuh sudah lelehan air bening itu dari mata Yunho, Jaejoong memegang tangan kanan Yunho mencoba memberinya kekuatan.

"Hingga akhirnya Appa kehilangan keseimbangan karena ban mobil yang pecah, mobil kami menukik masuk kedalam jurang, saat itu aku masih terus memeluk Changmin dengar erat, kuperiksa keadaannya ternyata ia masih bernafas hanya saja ia pingsan, aku masih ingat pelipisnya yang berdarah mengalir deras, kulirik ke bangku depan dan kulihat Umma berbalik menatapku dan Changmin, Umma terluka karena darah terus mengalir di kepalanya, sedang Appa….aku tidak tau bagaimana keadaan Appa saat itu karena…karena Appa hanya menunduk, aku tidak berani menatap Appaku" Yunho menangis, yah Jung Yunho menangis menceritakan luka yang sudah coba ia tutup selama ini.

"Yunho~ya _uljima_…aku…aku tidak akan bertanya lagi, _mianhe_…._mianhe_ Yunho~ya" ucap Jaejoong, perasaan bersalah menyelubungi hatinya saat ini, melihat lelehan air mata Yunho membuat hati Jaejoong ikut merasa perih.

"Umma memaksaku untuk keluar dari mobil sambil membawa Changmin, Umma hanya tersenyum memandang kami, tapi aku tau….aku tau bahwa Umma ingin sekali menangis, dia kemudian mencium keningku dan memintaku untuk selalu menjaga Changmin, dan itulah….itulah terakhir kali aku melihat senyum Umma karena tak lama setelah aku keluar membawa Changmin mobil Appa….mobil Appa meledak terbakar…."

Jaejoong sudah tidak kuat menahan air matanya, air bening itu meleleh begitu saja di balik kacamata tebalnya, hidungnya memerah, bibir atasnya ia gigit mencoba menahan isakan yang keluar. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kehidupan Yunho sebegitu beratnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa namja yang ia cintai mengalami hal yang menyedihkan, ia jadi mengerti kenapa Yunho begitu membenci orang kaya karena secara tidak langsung orang-orang berkuasa itu yang membuat dirinya dan Changmin menjadi anak yatim piatu. Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah bertanya pertanyaan yang membuat luka lama itu terbuka lagi, Jaejoong semakin mengenggam tangan Yunho erat menatap mata kecil nan tajam milik Yunho seolah berkata aku-akan-selalu-ada-untukmu-.

Setelah acara makan malam yang sendu(?)itu selesai mereka kembali kerumah karena waktu juga sudah menunjukan pukul 2 malam, disepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, tidak ada perbincangan yang biasa mereka lakukan, Jaejoong seperti biasa memeluk pinggang Yunho begitupun Yunho yang mengemudikan motornya lebih pelan dari biasanya, perasaannya kembali kacau.

Setiba dirumah, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing dan bisa ditebak bahwa keduanya tidak bisa tidur, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, Jaejoong benar-benar takut sekarang, takut untuk menceritakan identitas dirinya yang asli, takut bahwa Yunho akan membencinya, ia tidak pernah mau berpisah dengan Yunho, tidak bisa ia tidak akan sanggup, cinta itu sudah melekat begitu erat di jantungnya, jika cinta itu dilepas maka jantungnya juga akan ikut terlepas.

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari begitu cepat datang, matahari tanpa aba-aba bersinar cukup terang melaksanakan titah sang Tuhan, meski begitu cerah cuaca tetaplah dingin karena _Autumn_ sedang mewarnai cuaca kota Seoul. Ini hari minggu dan Jaejoong bangun agak telat dari biasanya, dikelilinginya rumah minimalis itu, sepi. Kemungkinan Yunho sudah pergi bekerja dan Changmin mungkin sudah ke Rumah Sakit untuk bergantian menjaga _halboji_. Jaejoong segera membersihkan diri, ia ingin pulang kerumahnya sebentar, karena sejak ia tinggal dirumah keluarga Jung ia sama sekali belum pulang kerumah. Ada rasa rindu saat ia tidak melihat rumahnya cukup lama. Jarak rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak begitu jauh, dengan taksi hanya 15 menit, rumah Jaejoong terletak di perumahan elit di daerah Myeongdong.

"_Anyeong"_ sapanya saat sudah tiba dirumah.

"Tuan muda Jaejoong anda sudah kembali?" tanya Teuki ahjumma, _maid_ setianya yang menyambutnya senang.

"Teuki _ahjumaaaaaa_ aku rindu sekali huhuhuh, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?tidak ada masalah apapun kan?" Jaejoong memeluk _maid_ yang telah bekerja di keluargnya sejak Jaejoong kecil.

"Aku juga merindukan tuan muda Jaejoong, semua _maid _ disini merasa kesepian karena tuan muda tidak juga pulang, tuan muda baik-baik sajakan? Bagaimana keadaan dirumah Yunho~shi? Apa tuan muda sudah berhasil menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Hehehehe semuanya baik _ahjuma_, meski aku belum menjadikan Yunho miliku, aku juga masih belum akan pulang mungkin besok karena ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan"

"Begitu….Ah tuan muda besok tuan besar dan nyonya besar akan pulang, beberapa hari lalu mereka menelpon dan menanyakan tuan muda, tapi saya bilang bahwa tuan muda sedang menginap dirumah teman"

"Nde…kemarin _Eomma_ juga menelponku, _ahjumma_ bisa tolong kau buatkan aku susu hangat? Badannku rasanya tidak enak sekali"

"Tuan muda sakit? apa mau saya panggilkan dokter?"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin berbaring sebentar"

"Kalau begitu saya akan buatkan susu hangat untuk anda tuan muda"

"Nde _gomawo ahjuma_"

Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, ia adalah Hello Kitty _addict_ jadi jangan heran kalau seluruh kamarnya bernuansa kucing imut itu. Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur _king size_ miliknya, kedua tangannya ia rentangkan sangat nyaman, sudah lama ia tidak berbaring senyaman ini, matanya terpejam merasakan aroma vanilla yang menguar dari kamarnya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk _ahjuma_ tidak dikunci"

"Joongie~yaaaa"

"Yuchunie? kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja, nih susu hangatnya…tadi saat akan menuju kamarmu kulihat Teuki _ahjumma_ sedang membawa segelas susu jadi yaaaa kubawa saja kesini"

"Ah ne _gomawo_ Chunie~ah"

"Tumben kau pulang, ada apa? sudah tidak betah eoh?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, setelah dirasa badannya cukup hangat dengan susu madu itu ia menaruh gelas Hello Kitty kesayangannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"_Ani_ aku hanya rindu rumah Chunie~ya, ah….aku sudah tau alasan Yunho tidak menyukai orang-orang seperti kita, rasanya aku sudah tidak ada lagi harapan Chunnie" ucap Jaejoong sedih sambil menghela napasnya berat.

"_Wae?_ memang apa alasannya?"

Jaejoong mulai menceritakan kisah yang Yunho alami, bisa Yuchun lihat bahwa Jaejoong seperti ikut merasakan kesedihan yang Yunho rasakan, sakit dan rasa amarah yang Yunho rasakan, detik itu juga ia tahu bahwa sepupu cantiknya ternyata memang benar telah jatuh cinta kepada Jung Yunho.

"Lalu….sekarang kau mau bagaimana?"

"_Mollayo_…aku masih bingung harus bagaimana, jujur aku takut Chunnie~ya, aku…..aku belum siap kehilangan Yunho"

**DDDDRRRTTTTT DDDDRRRTTTT**

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar

'_Minnie's Calling'_

"_Yeoboseo _Min~ah"

"….."

"Euunngg aku sedang pulang dulu kerumah Minnie, _wae geure_?"

"….."

"_MWO?_A…apa maksudmu Min?"

"….."

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya terkejut, hal itu membuat Yuchun penasaran.

"_A…Arraso_ aku akan segera kesana"

**KLIK**

"_Wae?_ Ada Apa Joongie?"

"_Halboji…halboji_ meninggal Chun"

"_Mwo?"_

**.**

**.**

Tak sampai 30 menit Jaejoong sudah tiba di Rumah Sakit dengan diantar Yuchun. Jaejoong berlari menuju kamar rawat kakek Jung dan saat ia sudah hampir sampai, ia melihat dari kejauhan Changmin sedang berjongkok dengan menundukan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar, Jaejoong yakin Changmin sedang menangis ia pasti sangat terpukul dengan berita kematian orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, tapi dimana Yunho? Jaejoong tidak melihat Yunho disana, Jaejoong berjalan pelan menghampiri Changmin, ia ikut berjongkok di hadapan Changmin.

"Min…Minnie~ah a…apa yang terjadi?"

Changmin tidak mengangkat wajahnya, ia masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lengannya.

"Minnie…Changminnie…" panggil Jaejoong sambil menyentuh bahu Changmin lembut.

**SRAK~**

Jaejoong terkejut saat Changmin menepis tangan Jaejoong kasar, Changmin berdiri dan menatap Jaejoong tajam dengan napas yang memburu.

"Kau bilang ini Rumah Sakit terbaik? dokter terbaik? tapi ternyata? ternyata _halboji _pergi juga huh? ternyata _halboji_ tetap tidak bisa sembuh dari sakitnya!"

"Minnie aku….."

"Kau berjanji padaku akan menyembuhkan _halboji!_ Kau berjanji akan memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik untuk _halboji_! Cih….ternyata benar, omongan orang-orang sepertimu tidak bisa dipercaya! Aku menyesal telah mempercayaimu Kim!"

"Minnie~ya aku…."

"Pergi…."

"Changminnie dengar penjelasanku dulu, aku….."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Kim! Pergi dari sini atau kau mau aku seret keluar?!"

"Minnie~ya _mianhe_ hiksss Minnie aku….aku ingin melihat _halboji_, ijinkan aku melihatnya sebentar saja hiksss"

"Hah, untuk apa hm? Kau merasa bersalah sekarang karena telah menghilangkan nyawa kakekku? Jangan berlagak baik di depanku Kim Jaejoong! Sekali lagi kubilang pergi dari sini! Aku benci melihatmu"

"Tapi Min, ah aw..."

"HEY KAU GILA! Kenapa kau mendorongnya?! Joongie _gwaenchana_?" Yuchun membantu Jaejoong yang terjatuh karena didorong Changmin, emosi sudah menguasai si bungsu Jung di matanya tidak ada lagi rasa belas kasih untuk Jaejoong, dia memandang Jaejoong dengan kilatan mata penuh amarah.

"Percuma! Kau…Kim Jaejoong orang yang terkenal sangat kaya raya ternyata juga tidak bisa menyembuhkan _halboji_! tidak ada gunanya semua kemewahan yang kau miliki Kim!"

"Aku bukan dewa Jung Changmin! Semuanya sudah ku lakukan, memberikan pengobatan yang terbaik, obat yang terbaik, perawatan kelas atas untuk _halboji _dan kau sendiri tahu mengenai laporan kesehatan _halboji _yang sering aku berikan padamu! hanya saja kondisi _halboji_ memang lemah dikarenakan faktor usia Minnie~ya, dan operasinya juga berhasil kan? kau dengar sendiri saat dokter Choi memberikan data hasil operasi" isak Jaejoong.

"KALAU MEMANG BERHASIL KENAPA KAKEKKU BISA MATI?!"

"YA! bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?! Ini di Rumah Sakit bersikaplah seperti orang normal!" sahut Yuchun keras, bagaimanapun ia tidak terima sepupunya dibentak seperti itu.

"_Mwo_?kau bilang apa?" desis Changmin tajam

"Kau tidak waras, kau gila" balas Yuchun tak mau kalah.

"Chunnie berhenti, kumohon Min~ah aku ingin bertemu _halboji_ aku ingin melihatnya, aku juga menyayanginya seperti _halboji_-ku sendiri, _jebbal_ Minnie"

**BUGH!**

Changmin yang memang pikirannya sedang kacau tidak mempedulikan permohonan Jaejoong, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memukul Yuchun. Seorang Park Yuchun yang tidak bisa harga dirinya di injak, membalas pukulan Changmin tak kalah kerasnya, ia memukul balik Changmin, keduanya terlibat perkelahian sengit. Sedang Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat apapun, dia hanya menangis tanpa suara melihat semua kekacauan yang ia pikir adalah kesalahannya.

"Omo Minnie? YA! apa yang kau lakukan pada Minnie?! Yah lepaskan Changminnie! " Junsu yang baru saja datang tiba-tiba maju dan menarik baju Yuchun menjauh dari Changmin.

"Kau?" tanya Junsu kaget saat mengetahui bahwa _namja _itu adalah Park Yuchun.

"Chunnie, Chunnie~ya _gwaenchana_?" Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Yuchun.

Junsu mengerungkan alisnya heran saat melihat sikap Jaejoong yang begitu peduli pada _namja_ bersuara _husky_ itu, ada sedikit rasa tidak suka melihat Jaejoong membersihkan darah di ujung bibir Yuchun.

"Minnie _gwaenchana_?" tanya Junsu mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yuchun.

"PERGI DARI SINI ATAU KAU AKAN KULAPORKAN PADA KAKAKKU!"

"Laporkan apa Min?"

**DEG**

"Yun….Yunho _hyung_"

"Yunnie~"

Yunho yang baru saja datang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Changmin, dia melihat Junsu, Jaejoong dan namja yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, yang tak lain adalah Yuchun, Yunho memandang mereka satu persatu, terlihat raut wajahnya tidak bisa digambarkan, bingung dan sedih mewarnai raut wajah tampannya.

"_Hyung…."_

"Dimana _halboji _Min?" tanya Yunho tanpa ekspresi, berita kematian Jung _halboji_ terlalu membuatnya _shock._

"_Halboji_ ada di dalam _hyung_"

Yunho berjalan ralat mungkin lebih tepatnya ia menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar rawat Jung _halboji_, terasa berat sekali saat ia melangkah, tubuh dan hatinya seolah menolak masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Jaejoong mencoba mendekati Yunho namun Changmin dengan cepat menarik Yunho masuk kedalam kamar kemudian ditutupnya pintu kamar rawat Jung_ halboji_.

"Kau….kau Kim Jaejoong kan?" tanya Junsu yang masih berada bersama Jaejoong dan Yuchun.

"Su…."

"Aaaahh benarkan tebakanku….kau benar-benar Kim Jaejoong, tadinya kukira kau hanya mirip dengannya, karena tidak mungkin seorang Kim Jaejoong menjadi orang miskin"

Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa saat ini ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan kacamatanya, tentu saja Junsu dengan mudah menebak. Jaejoong merutuki kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri, ia begitu panik saat Changmin memberitahu kabar kematian Jung _halboji _ Sehingga ia lupa dengan kacamatanya.

"Su hiksss aku hiksss hiksss"

"Jaejoong~shi _mianhe _sebaiknya kau pulang saja, bukannya aku bermaksud mengusir tapi….aku takut Changmin akan melakukan hal yang buruk terhadapmu, emosinya sedang tidak stabil saat ini, kau adalah seorang Kim kalau Changmin melakukan sesuatu padamu, aku yakin orang-orangmu tidak akan tinggal diam dan akan membalas dendam pada Minnie, aku…..aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padanya, mohon maafkanlah Minnie Jaejoong~shi" bungkuk Junsu berkali-kali.

"Suie~ya, apa yang kau katakan? Apa aku seburuk itu? tentu aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Changmin, bagaimanapun keluarga Jung sudah sangat baik padaku dan aku menganggap mereka keluargku sendiri, begitupun denganmu Suie"

"Tapi kita berbeda Jaejoong~shi, aku mohon pulanglah, kembalilah ke tempat asalmu tidak sepantasnya kau berada disini, kami hanya orang-orang miskin yang pasti akan membuatmu repot Jaejoong~shi"

"Suie stop! Panggil aku seperti biasa saja jangan menggunakan embel-embel shi, kumohon Suie~ya"

"_Mianhe_ Jaejoong~shi aku tidak bisa, aku….aku permisi dulu"

Junsu sekali lagi membungkuk kepada Jaejoong dan Yuchun, diliriknya Yuchun yang wajahnya penuh dengan luka, ada rasa ingin sekali mengobati luka itu, tapi entahlah ia merasa ia tidak pantas untuk menyentuh _namja_ yang sungguh telah mengambil hatinya itu. Junsu belum mengetahui kebenarannya, jadi dia masih berfikir bahwa Jaejoong dan Yuchun adalah sepasang kekasih.

Jaejoong yang sudah mencoba untuk kuat, tetap saja tidak mampu membendung air matanya, air mata itu terus mengalir tanpa henti, ia berdiri di depan kamar rawat Jung _halboji _ingin sekali ia menerobos kesana, tapi entah kenapa tangan itu terasa kaku bahkan hanya untuk memutar _knop _pintu. Ia terlalu takut, ia merasa seperti orang asing sekarang.

"Joongie…"

"Hikss hiksss Chunie~ya _eottoke _hiksss Chunnie~ya _eottoke_ hikss hiksss"

"_Uljima _Joongie, Kka kita pulang dulu ne besok kita kembali lagi ke pemakaman _halboji_"

"_Jinjja_? Hiksss hiksss"

"Hum, kita kembali lagi besok, aku akan menemanimu, sekarang kita pulang ne"

Jaejoong memeluk Yuchun, ia butuh seseorang untuk setidaknya mengurangi kesedihan dihatinya, mengurangi rasa takut yang memenuhi relung hatinya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki seorang saudara yang sangat mau mengerti keadaannya, Yuchun bahkan selalu ada untuk Jaejoong, membantu melewati kesulitan yang Jaejoong alami.

Yuchun mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang, dia memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Jaejoong, karena melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak bisa di tinggal sendiri, entah apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong saat ini Yuchun sama sekali tidak tahu, dia benci kalau Jaejoong diam, dia mau Jaejoong menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan, lebih baik Yuchun melihat Jaejoong marah dan mengamuk dibanding ia diam seperti maya hidup seperti ini.

"Aku diluar ne, kalau kau butuh aku panggil saja"

"_Gomawo jeongmal gomawo_ Chunnie~ah…"

"_As your wish my brother_ istirahatlah"

Jaejoong merasa sangat lelah namun bukan fisiknya melainkan hatinya, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa untuk mendapatkan cintanya dia harus sesakit ini, Yunho pasti sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya dan itu membuat Jaejoong yakin bahwa Yunho tidak akan pernah mau mengenalnya lagi, bahkan mungkin Yunho semakin membencinya karena Jaejoong yang menyebabkan _halboji_nya meninggal., begitulah pikiran Jaejoong.

"_Mianhe_ Yunnie…_mianhe…jeongmal mianhe_…" isak Jaejoong sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri, menenggelamkan kesedihannya dan mencoba mengeluarkan semua rasa yang sudah tak sanggup ia tahan. Berat, dadanya terasa berat dan sesak.

**TBC**

**Silahkan baca :) jika suka silahkan review, jika tidak klik tanda X disudut kanan atas, no flame yaaaaaaa hahahaha btw hepi bornday Shim Max Choikang ChangMEAN#kecupbasah semoga cepet punya adek dari Umma Jaejoong and Appa Yunho akaokakaokakaok**


	4. ENDING

**SACRIFICE LOVE**

**CAST **

**YunJaeYooSuMin as Themselves**

**OST**

**Touched by You from Sung Si Kyung (Lagu ini pernah dibawakan Jaejoong untuk Yunho&saat drama PTB lagu ini juga dinyanyikan Jaejoong saat scene karaoke)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mianhe Yunnie…mianhe…jeongmal mianhe…" isak Jaejoong sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri, menenggelamkan kesedihannya dan mencoba mengeluarkan semua rasa yang sudah tak sanggup ia tahan._

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong dan Yuchun sudah bangun pagi sekali, keduanya bersiap untuk datang ke pemakaman kakek Jung, Yuchun mendapatkan info dari pihak Rumah Sakit bahwa kakek Jung sudah dibawa pulang kerumah dan bersiap untuk dimakamkan. Saat ini kedua sepupu itu sudah berada di depan rumah keluarga Jung, hanya saja Jaejoong masih menolak untuk turun dari dalam mobil, ia begitu takut dan cemas, takut bahwa Yunho akan membencinya. Ia tidak perduli dengan pendapat orang, ia hanya peduli dengan pendapat Yunho mengenai dirinya.

"Joongie, mau sampai kapan disini? Dengar….apapun yang terjadi kalau memang Yunho mencintaimu dia tidak akan menyalahkan-mu, tidak peduli siapa dirimu dia akan tetap menerimamu" saran Yuchun mencoba membujuk Jaejoong.

"Kalau dia membenciku?"

"Itu berarti kau harus siap untuk melupakannya"

"Chunnie~ya _keunde_…."

"Terimalah takdirmu Joongie, kau jangan terus seperti ini aku tidak suka, lagipula sekarang belum terjadi apapun kan? kita belum tahu bagaimana reaksi Yunho nanti, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang turun dari mobil dan menemui mereka, bukankah pemakamannya sebentar lagi?"

Jaejoong hanya diam, matanya bergerak gelisah, kedua tangannya saling bertaut gugup.

"Aish terserah kau sajalah aku ingin turun sekarang"

"Chunie….kau berjanji temani aku kan? Kau akan selalu di sisi ku kan?"

"Sejak kapan aku meninggalkanmu eoh? justru kau yang pergi diam-diam untuk menemui si Jung itu"

"Yaaaaa Chunieee…"

"_Arraso arraso_ Kka kita turun"

Dengan berat hati namun harus, Jaejoong mengikuti Yuchun yang sudah berjalan di depannya untuk masuk kedalam rumah Jung, hatinya berdebar kacau, belum pernah ia merasa se-khawatir dan setakut seperti sekarang.

Didalam maupun diluar rumah begitu ramai orang berkumpul untu melayat, kakek Jung adalah orang yang ramah tak heran banyak yang menaruh simpati padanya. Saat Jaejoong dan Yuchun masuk ke pekarangan rumah mungil itu, kompak semua orang menatap mereka, bagaimana tidak menjadi pusat perhatian jika keduanya terlihat sangat menarik dimata para tamu yang datang, Yuchun begitu tampan dengan kemeja dan celana hitam ditambah kacamata hitam _LV_ keluaran terbaru membingkai kedua matanya, sedang Jaejoong yang menggunakan kaos V neck hitam dengan cardigan putih rajutan, bisa dilihat bahwa rajutan itu bukan rajutan biasa tapi rajutan mahal nan berkelas, dia tidak lagi menggunakan kacamatanya, kini dia tidak perlu lagi menyamar tentang identitas dirinya.

Jaejoong dan Yuchun mulai masuk kedalam ruang tamu sederhana dimana ia menemukan Jung _ahjuma_ yang menggunakan _hanbook_ hitam sedang menangis tersedu sambil membungkuk-bungkukan badannya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada tamu yang datang, terlihat Junsu berada di samping Jung _ahjumma_ ikut menenangkan _ahjumma_ berusia senja itu yang terlihat rapuh, mata bening Jaejoong mencari Yunho, mata _doe-_nya sibuk mencari dimana sosok yang bisa dibilang paling ia hindari untuk bertemu saat ini, tapi tidak ada….Yunho tidak ada disana ia justru melihat Changmin yang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya di depan peti sang kakek.

"Jaejoong~shi?" panggil Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong dan Yuchun berdiri terpaku di depan pintu masuk ruang tamu.

"_A anyeong_"

"Joongie masuklah kenapa kau berdiri disitu? ah _mianhe_ seharusnya aku memanggilmu Jaejoong~shi, _mianhe_ ne"

Jaejoong tidak begitu terkejut saat Jung _ahjumma_ sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya, ia hanya mengangguk dan mengajak Yuchun untuk masuk kedalam serta memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk Jung _halboji,_ air mata yang sekiranya bisa ia tahan ternyata harus terjatuh juga, bagaimana-pun juga Jung _halboji _sudah begitu baik padanya, dialah orang pertama yang mendukung hubungan YunJae.

"_Gomawo _Jaejoong~shi"

"_Ahjumma_ panggil aku Joongie saja ne, _jebbal_"

Meski terlihat ragu namun _ahjumma _Jung nampak menganggukan kepalanya.

"_A ahjumma_ Yunho...Yunho _eoddiga_?"

"Yunho, dia bekerja hari ini"

"_Mwo_? bekerja? tapi…"

"Yunho begitu terkejut dengan kematian _halboji_ dia tidak bisa menerimanya, ia juga bersikeras tidak mau ikut ke pemakaman, pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah pergi bekerja dan kami tidak bisa mencegahnya"

Belum sempat keterkejutan Jaejoong selesai, mendadak lengan kecilnya serasa ditarik kencang oleh seseorang, dia meringis sakit.

"Ikutlah denganku!"

"Ah Changmin~ah _appo"_

"Joongie" pekik Yuchun yang ingin mengejar Jaejong namun lengannya ditahan Junsu.

"Biarkan mereka berdua, pasti ada yang ingin Changmin bicarakan"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Changmin….."

"Tenang saja, Min tidak akan menyakiti pacarmu"

"Eeeeh? Pa pacar?"

"Uhm, Joongie pacarmu kan?" raut wajah Junsu menunjukan ketidaksukaan saat mengucapkan kalimat 'pacar'.

Kalau saja bukan di acara duka bisa dipastikan Yuchun sudah terbahak sekarang, bagaimana mungkin _namja_ yang menurut Yuchun manis itu menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih Jaejoong, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh.

"_Wae_? kenapa tertawa? Tenanglah, Min sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya dia tidak akan memukuli Jaejoongmu"

"Dari nada bicaramu….sepertinya kau cemburu"

"A apa? Cemb…cemburu? _Aniya_~ aku tidak cemburu"

Merasa panas di sekitar wajahnya, membuat Junsu beranjak menuju dapur, entah kenapa tenggorokannya sangat kering sekarang.

"Aigoooo kau sepertinya haus sekali eoh?"

Junsu yang sedang meminum airnya tersedak saat Yuchun berbicara tepat dibelakangnya.

"Aish pelan-pelan, kau ini terburu-buru sekali" Yuchun membersihkan air yang berada di dagu Junsu, sedang si _namja_ bersuara _dolphin_ itu tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain diam, jantungnya semakin melonjak memaksa ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Jaejoong…dia bukan pacarku"

"Tunanganmu?"

**TUK~**

Yuchun memukul kepala Junsu lembut

"_Pabo~ _dia sepupuku, kami bersaudara, Appanya adik dari Eommaku"

_"Jinjja?_ Lalu kenapa marga kalian berbeda?"

"Jelas margaku beda, aku memakai marga Appa"

Junsu mengangguk sambil bergumam O

"Jadi…..waktu itu Joongie tinggal disini _not bad_ hebat juga dia bisa bertahan lama hidup disini, padahal kalau sekolah mengadakan _camping_ bersama baru satu jam dia sudah merengek minta pulang"

"Jangan bandingkan rumah ini dengan rumah keluargamu Park~shi" ucap Junsu sambil menuangkan teh kedalam gelas dan memberikannya pada Yuchun.

"Hahahaha kau ini sensitif sekali, Suie~ya aku penasaran dengan _namja_ yang bernama Jung Yunho itu, bisa kau jelaskan padaku seperti apa dia?"

"Yunho _hyung?_"

Angguk Yuchun sambil menyesapi teh buatan Junsu.

"Hmmmm Yunho _hyung_ baik, ramah terhadap siapa saja, meskipun yaaaaahhh agak dingin dan cuek tapi sebenarnya _hyung_ orang yang hangat dan sangat menyayangi keluarga, khususnya Changmin"

"Si tiang itu? dia terlihat kasar"

"Hihihihi Minnie memang begitu, tapi dia baik"

"Haaaahh begitu, jadi _namja_ yang Joongie cintai memiliki sifat yang sedikit rumit ternyata" ujar Yuchun menghela napasnya.

"_Mwooo? namja_ yang? chakkaman…..maksudmu?"

"Yeah, Joongie menyamar agar ia bisa dekat dengan Yunho, dia sudah menyukai Yunho sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, dia mencintai _hyung_mu yang sangat membenci orang kaya itu"

Junsu masih melongo, mencoba mencerna semua perkataan Yuchun.

"Ya Su kenapa diam?"

"Ah…ini….ini aneh…"

"_Wae?"_

"Chunnie~ya, Yunho _hyung_ pernah bercerita padaku bahwa ia pernah menyukai seseorang saat _hyung _mengantarkan paket beberapa waktu lalu, Yunho _hyung_ bilang kalau saja orang itu bukan orang kaya mungkin Yunho _hyung_ akan mengejarnya, yah…mungkinkah orang itu Joongie?"

"_Jinjja?_ hmmmm mungkin saja, karena Joongie bilang dia menyukai Yunho saat Yunho mengantarkan paket untuknya_"_

"Whoaaaa kalau begitu mereka saling…."

Yuchun dan Junsu berpandangan kemudian tertawa kecil. Mengetahui bahwa pasangan YunJae itu saling mencintai ada perasaan lega di hati Yuchun, karena ia yakin bahwa kisah cinta sepupunya itu akan berakhir bahagia.

**…**

"Min lepaskan sakit! Ah~" Changmin melepaskan pegangannya pada Jaejoong dengan kasar sehingga membuat punggung Jaejoong membentur pintu.

"Jemput Yunho _hyung_!"

"_Mwo?"_

"Jemput _hyung_ku jika kau benar-benar mencintainya!"

"_Wae_? Memangnya kenapa? Yunho dimana?"

"Aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi~" ujar Changmin yang menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela besar di kamar yang pernah ditempati Jaejoong, raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Kejadian? Kejadian apa Minnie~ya?"

"Saat Eomma dan Appa meninggal, _hyung_ tidak seperti yang aku kenal, dia berubah menjadi lebih pendiam, sering bertengkar dengan orang lain bahkan saat masuk sekolah _hyung_ sering membuat masalah, dan itu membuat _halboji_ sedikit kebingungan menghadapi Yunho _hyung_"

Pandangan Changmin menerawang, seolah mengingat kembali memori dimana Yunho berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak ia kenali.

"Begitu tahu _halboji_ meninggal, aku sedih bahkan sangat sedih, tapi di pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Yunho _hyung_, aku benar-benar takut jika _hyung_ akan kembali seperti dulu sulit untuk dikendalikan, jujur saja…..saat dia bersamamu dia jadi lebih sering tertawa, dia sedikit lebih ceria aku bahkan baru pertama kali melihat _hyung_ tersenyum saat berbicara atau berhadapan denganmu, padahal yang ku tahu meski _hyung_ ramah pada siapa saja ia akan sulit jika berdekatan dengan orang baru"

"A aku?" tunjuk Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pikir, _hyung _sudah menyukaimu Kim Jaejoong~shi"

_Doe_ indah Jaejoong membulat sempurna, antara terkejut, tidak mengerti, bahagia haru dan sebagainya. Benarkah Yunho menyukainya? Bolehkah ia berharap?

"Aku mohon carilah Yunho _hyung_, pemakaman akan berlangsung sejam lagi aku akan menunggu disana dan aku harap kau bisa membawa Yunho _hyung_"

"Minnie~ya kau bukannya membenciku?"

"Aku memang benci dibohongi tapi, aku tidak bisa membenci orang yang disukai _hyung_ku, kalau sampai kau tidak membawa hyung ke pemakaman maka aku akan benar-benar membencimu Kim, dan kau tidak boleh lagi menemui _hyung_ku"

Mata bulat itu berkedip beberapa kali, tidak bertemu dengan Yunho-nya? Dibenci calon adik iparnya sendiri? _Hell no _demi semua koleksi Hello Kitty dan Gajah hewan kesayangannya dia tidak mau itu terjadi! Dengan cepat Jaejoong berlari keluar untuk segera menemukan Yunho, saat sudah berada di depan mobil ia baru ingat bahwa ia tidak membawa mobil karena tadi dia menggunakan mobil Yuchun. Tak ingin memperlambat waktu, si cantik nan menggemaskan itu kembali kedalam rumah Jung dan menemui Yuchun dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Chun…Chunnie~ya aku pinjam mobilmu"

"Mobilku?untuk apa?"

"Aish tidak ada waktu Chuuuuunnn aku pinjam! Mana kuncinya?!"

Tanpa banyak bertanya Yuchun mengambil kunci lamborgini miliknya dan segera saja langsung dirampas oleh Jaejoong.

"Yah! Kau mau kemana Joongie~ya? Mau kuantar?"

"_Ani _tidak perlu, Suie aku titip Yuchun sebentar neeee"

"Eh? Joongie mau kemana?"

"Menyusul pangeranku" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlalu menuju mobil Yuchun.

"Pangeran?" ucap YooSu _couple _itu kompak. Sedang si bungsu Jung, hanya melihat tingkah Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Aku percaya padamu Joongie _hyung_"

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa jalanan kota Seoul begitu ramai, kendaraan berlalu lalang dan bahkan di beberapa tempat terjadi kemacetan, Jaejoong yang memang sedang terburu-buru terus saja membunyikan klaksonnya meski mendapat tatapan sebal dari orang-orang disekitarnya, tapi dia tidak peduli di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada Yunho, ia yakin Yunho berada di kantor tempat pengiriman paket, melalui jalan kecil agar tidak terjebak macet Jaejoong sudah tiba di tempat kerja Yunho.

"Permisi apa Jung Yunho ada?" tanya Jaejoong terburu-buru pada seorang _yeoja_ yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis.

"Yunho sedang mengantar paket"

"Kemana?!"

"Mana ku tahu sekarang dia dimana, kenapa tidak menghubungi ponselnya?"

"Ponselnya mati! ARGH!" tanpa basa basi lagi, Jaejoong kembali menuju mobilnya.

"Mengantar paket? mengantar paket dimana Yunniiiiieee" Jaejoong terlihat panik, namun semenit kemudian ia tersadar bahwa dirinya adalah Kim Jaejoong apa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan? keluarganya adalah salah satu pengontrol perekonomian Korea, begitu berkuasanya seorang Kim.

Jaejoong menekan sebuah nomor, nomor seseorang yang ia yakini bisa membantunya.

"Hyukjae~ah cari tau dimana Jung Yunho berada sekarang, ne…sekarang! Aku tunggu 5 menit _Ppali_!"

**KLIK**

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menunggu kabar di dalam mobil, kelihatan sekali ia sangat amat tidak tenang, kaki dan tangannya sedaritadi tidak berhenti bergerak, kebiasaannya jika sedang panik. Hingga tak berapa lama.

**DDDDDDRRRRRTTTTTTT DDDDRRRRRRTTTTT**

"_Yeoboseo Jaejoong~shi…Jung Yunho saat ini sedang berada di Jeolla tepatnya di depan Shilla Hotel, sepertinya dia akan menuju Sokcho"_

"Tahan dia"

"_Ne Jaejoong~shi"_

**KLIK**

"Tunggu aku Yunnie"

Lamborgini hitam milik Yuchun dibawanya kencang, Jaejoong begitu mengagumi mobil sepupunya itu, tidak heran kenapa Yuchun selalu membanggakan mobil sport yang biasa dikendarai artis-artis mancanegara tersebut, karena kecepatannya yang luar biasa.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Jaejoong kini sudah tiba di sebuah tempat dimana menurut Hyukjae detektif pribadi keluarganya, Jung Yunho sedang berada disana, matanya langsung berbinar saat melihat motor Yunho terparkir di samping hotel Shilla, salah satu hotel terbesar di Korea.

"Jaejoong~shi" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Hyukjae~ah Yunho _eoddiga?_"

"Dia berada di _Namdaemun Park_, ikut aku Jaejoong~shi"

Jaejoong mengikuti Hyukjae, detektif setia yang selalu membantunya menemukan seseorang yang dia cari, dan saat ia melihat Yunho yang sedang duduk di sebuah halaman rumput yang luas, dia langsung berlari mendekati Yunho dan menyuruh semua orang-orangnya pergi.

"Yu Yunnie" panggilnya gugup, gosh dadanya berdegup kencang sekarang.

"Joongie? ah mianhe maksudku Jaejoong~shi"

Apa yang ditakutkan Jaejoong terjadi sudah, Yunho telah mengetahui jati dirinya, ia berhenti mendekati Yunho.

"Yunnie~panggil aku Joongie panggil aku seperti biasa kau memanggilku" pintanya dengan wajah sendu.

"_Mianhe_ saya tidak bisa…"

"Yunnie"

"Jika tidak ada yang penting saya permisi karena masih banyak pekerjaan"

"Yunnie…kita harus ke pemakaman"

Yunho yang sudah akan pergi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, namun seolah tidak mendengar ia kembali berjalan lurus, mengacuhkan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie kita harus segera pergi, _halboji_ akan segera dimakamkan apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kali?"

"Kau jangan bicara seolah kau bisa mengerti perasaanku Jaejoong~shi"

**DEG**

Jaejoong benci! Jaejoong benci dengan sikap Yunho yang dingin terhadapnya, Jaejoong benci akan panggilan Yunho untuknya.

"A aku mengerti perasaanmu Yunnie"

"_Jinjja_? Ahahaha aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya" ucap Yunho sarkastis

"Aku sungguh bisa mengerti Yunnie, karena…karena perasaan kita sama"

"_ANDWE_! Kita berbeda! sangat berbeda Kim!"

"Apanya yang berbeda Yunnie? apa karena aku…aku orang kaya? tidak bisakah kau menyukaiku sebagai seorang Jaejoong saja?" mata indah Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tahu alasannya kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"TAPI AKU PEDULI! Kita berbeda, kau dan aku tidaklah sama!"

Yunho berteriak sambil berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan mencengkram bahu Jaejoong kasar, Jaejoong meringis sakit, napas Yunho begitu memburu terlihat bahwa amarah dan kesedihannya bercampur.

"BUKAN AKU YANG MENGINGINKANNYA YUNNIE! Aku tidak pernah meminta terlahir sebagai anak orang kaya, bahkan kalau aku boleh memilih dan dilahirkan kembali aku lebih memilih menjadi _namja_ miskin asalkan kau tidak membenciku! aku rela kekurangan harta, harta bisa dicari Yunnie tapi kau…hanya ada satu Jung Yunho dihatiku dan itu tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan dengan apapun!" isak Jaejoong sambil menatap mata Yunho, mencoba menjelaskan kepada Yunho bahwa ia sungguh mencintai _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Pegangan tangan Yunho di bahu Jaejoong mulai mengendur, air mata itu, air mata dimana Yunho sangat ingin menghapusnya dari pipi merah Jaejoong, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, Yunho menatap Jaejoong intens.

"Aku melakukan ini semua hanya untukmu hikss seumur hidup hikss aku tidak pernah hidup susah tidak pernah merasakan hidup menderita, aku sudah menetapkan hatiku untukmu, hanya kau yang boleh memilikinya Yunnie~ya hiksss"

Jaejoong mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur dan terbuka ia menumpahkan semua perasaannya di depan Yunho sambil terisak.

"_Mianhe_ Yunnie…._mianhe jeongmal mianhe_…hikssss aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membohongimu, aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan saat tau hiksss kau membenci orang-orang dari golongan sepertiku hiksss, jadi aku harus menyamar agar bisa dekat denganmu….sakit sekali rasanya membayangkan bahwa kau membenciku hikss tidak Yunnie aku mohon jangan membenciku hiksss kau boleh melakukan apapun terhadapku…pukul aku bentak aku tapi aku mohon jangan membenciku Yunnie"

Tidak ingin rasa sakit yang merasuk di dada Yunho terlalu lama karena melihat air mata Jaejoong, Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi _namja_ tanpa cacat itu dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut. Yunho menghapus jejak air mata Jaejoong dengan kedua ibu jarinya, kemudian ia mengecup pelan mata _doe _Jaejoong yang basah dan ia bawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

Tak ada suara dari keduanya, Jaejoong masih terus menangis di dada Yunho ia tidak tahu apa maksud Yunho memeluknya seperti ini, namun ia menikmatinya, menikmati pelukan Yunho yang begitu hangat, nyaman rasanya berada di pelukan _namja_ berwajah kecil itu, dia menghirup aroma _manly_ yang entah darimana asalnya, seolah aroma itu adalah _aromatherapy_ yang mampu menenangkan dirinya.

"_Saranghae jeongmal saranghae_ Jaejoongie"

Mata terpejam Jaejoong membuka sempurna saat mendengar pernyataan Yunho barusan, ia mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Yunho seolah bertanya-benarkah-?

Yunho tersenyum, dia kembali membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku sepertinya sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, tapi aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri, _mianhe…mianhe_ karena sudah membuatmu menderita Joongie _mianhe"_

Jaejoong menggeleng keras di pelukan Yunho

"Hueeeeeeee, Yunnie...ini salah Joongie, Joongie yang bohong sama Yunnie hueeeeeee _mianhe_"

"Yah, kenapa tangisanmu semakin membesar eoh?"

"Hueeeeeeeee Yunnieeee hueeeeeeeee"

Panik karena tangisan Jaejoong semakin kencang, akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti Yunho mengeliminir jarak diantara mereka, sedetik kemudian tangisan itu berhenti, mata Jaejoong semakin membesar saat dilihatnya mata Yunho tepat berada di depan matanya sedang terpejam nyaman, Jaejoong bisa merasakan bibir berbentuk hati itu telah menyentuh bibir _plum_ miliknya. Matanya berekdip tak percaya. Hingga akhirnya kecupan tanpa nafsu itu terlepas.

"_Saranghae…"_

"_Nado saranghae_ Yunnie~ya"

Yunho kembali membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya, mereka terus seperti itu sekedar hanya untuk merasakan kenyamanan diantara keduanya, debaran jantung masing-masing seolah menjadi musik pengiring dari ungkapan cinta mereka berdua.

Setelah cukup lama pasangan YunJae itu saling menunmpahkan isi ahti masing-masing, Jaejoong memenuhi janjinya pada Changmin untuk segera membawa Yunho ke pemakaman, rupanya saat pasangan YunJae tiba dipemakaman, sang pastur sedang memanjatkan doa, ditengah acara khidmat itu Yunho terus menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, mereka berdiri di tengah para pelayat. Dilihatnya Changmin, Junsu, Yuchun dan Jung _ahjuma_ berada di seberang mereka sedang tertunduk larut dalam doa khidmat yang dilantunkan sang pastur untuk Jung _halboji_.

Saat peti itu diturunkan ketanah, genggaman tangan Yunho di tangan mungil Jaejoong semakin erat, Jaejoong menatap Yunho, seolah paham apa yang dirasakan Yunho, Jaejoong kemudian melepas kacamata hitam yang ia pakai sejak tiba di pemakaman kemudian ia pakaikan ke mata musang milik kekasihnya itu sambil berbisik.

"Pakailah, kau akan membutuhkannya"

Dan benar saja tak lebih dari satu menit, Jaejoong melihat air mata Yunho lolos dari kacamata hitam miliknya, ia semakin erat memeluk lengan Yunho mencoba mengalirkan kekuatan yang ia punya dan tanpa terasa air mata Jaejoong ikut menetes.

**.**

**.**

***DUA TAHUN KEMUDIAN***

"Presdir Jung, rapatnya akan dimulai pukul dua siang ini"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar setelah ini aku akan kesana"

"Baik Presdir"

**KLIK**

"Yah Joongie aku sudah kenyang, aku harus rapat dengan Appa sekarang"

"Aish Yunnie, Joongie sudah memasakan semua ini untuk Yunnie habiskan atau _uri aegya_ akan marah karena Appanya tidak mau makan masakan Eommanya"

"Joongieee aku sudah kenyaaanngg"

"Hueeeeeeee lihat _aegya_, Appa tidak mau menghabiskan masakan Eomma, nanti saat _aegya_ lahir biar Eomma masak saja untuk _aegya_ ne, Appa tidak usah diberi makan" pout Jaejoong

Tahukah kalian apa yang terjadi dengan YunJae dua tahun kemudian? ME-NI-KAH, sebulan setelah pemakaman Jung _halboji_, Yunho melamar Jaejoong dan anehnya orang tua Jaejoong sama sekali tidak melarang hubungan mereka, karena entahlah mereka seperti sudah punya firasat bahwa putra cantik mereka tidak akan pernah menikahi _yeoja_.

Sekarang Jaejoong tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka yang berusia tujuh bulan, kenapa Jaejoong bisa hamil? usut punya usut ternyata Jaejoong memang memiliki rahim di perutnya, dulu saat berusia 2 bulan Jaejoong pernah memiliki dua alat kelamin dan memiliki rahim, karena sang Appa ingin Jaejoong menjadi anak laki-laki maka kelamin wanitalah yang diambil namun tidak dengan rahimnya, Kim Eomma diam-diam menyuruh dokter agar tidak mengangkat rahim di perut anaknya, karena firasatnya itu tadi bahwa anak lelaki cantiknya akan mencintai seorang _namja_ bukan _yeoja_, dan bingo! firasatnya benar.

Jaejoong menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Toho kemudian melanjutkan pendidikannya di Toho _University _mengambil jurusan musik, jurusan yang sama dengan Yuchun. Sedang Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya melalui program beasiswa yang diadakan perusahaan Kim, awalnya Yunho menolak namun ia ingat bahwa sekarang ia sudah menikah dan itu berarti ia harus bertanggung jawab dengan semua kebutuhan materi Jaejoong, karena itu Yunho melanjutkan kuliahnya dan lulus dengan nilai sempurna, dalam kurun waktu dua tahun Jung Yunho sudah mampu mendirikan perusahaan dimana ia menjabat sebagai Presiden Direktur.

Lalu bagaimana dengan _uri evil_ kita yang tampan? Jung Changmin yang juga telah lulus dari SMAnya kini sudah melanjutkan kuliah di Insa _University_, ia mendapatkan program beasiswa, bukan karena Yunho tidak mampu membiayainya tapi karena memang Changmin berotak encer sehingga ia mampu masuk ke universitas yang bergengsi tersebut, Changmin mengambil jurusan Kedokteran.

"Jja sudah aku habiskan"

"Brokolinya tidak kau habiskan Yunnie~"

"Aish Joongie aku tidak suka brokoli"

"Ish Yunnie~"

Gemas melihat tingkah laku sang istri, membuat Yunho mencubit hidung Jaejoong pelan.

"Kami dataaaaaanngg"

"Suie…Chunnie? kyaaaaa Inhwan~ah _anyeong chagiii_"

Inhwan? Suie? Chunnie? hehehe jangan heran…Yuchun dan Junsu sudah memiliki anak sekarang, nasib Junsu ternyata sama dengan Jaejoong sama-sama _namja_ yang memiliki kelebihan tapi bedanya Junsu tidak terlahir dengan dua kelamin terlebih dahulu, ia menjadi_ namja_ pertama yang memiliki rahim diperutnya, dan kini ia dan Yuchun telah memiliki seorang putra yang tampan berusia satu tahun, Park Inhwan.

"_Anyeong_ Joongie _ahjumma, anyeong_ Yunho _ahjucii_"

"Aigooo Inhwan~ah kan sudah _ahjussi_ bilang…panggil Joongie dengan Joongie _ahjussi_ bukan _ahjumma_"

"Tapi kata Appa, Inhwan halus manggil Joongie _ahjumma_ butan _ahjuci_ kalena _ahjumma_ yeppo"

"_Mwo?"_ Jaejoong memberikan bonus death glare gratis pada Yuchun

"Hehehehe _peace _Joongie~ah" ucap Yuchun sambil membentuk huruf V

"Hihihi Ah iya kami punya kabar baik untuk kalian"

"Kabar apa Su?" tanya Yunho.

"_Hyungdeul_ akhirnya Park Appa dan Park Eomma mengijinkan kami menikah dan bulan depan kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan"

"_MWOOO?"_ kompak YunJae

"_Jinjjayo_ Chunnie~ya? benarkah _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi _sudah mengijinkan kalian berdua menikah?"

"Ne Joongie, Appa Eomma sudah bertemu Inhwan mungkin karena Inhwan begitu lucu akhirnya mereka luluh juga"

"_Jinjja? _aigo Chunnie~ya Suie~ya _chukkaeo…chukkae_…." haru Jaejoong.

Kedua orang tua Yuchun sejak awal menolak mentah-mentah dengan pernikahan Yuchun dan Junsu, mereka berfikir bahwa pernikahan sesama jenis masih dirasa tabu. Yuchun dan Junsu sudah ratusan kali mencoba meyakinkan Park Appa dan Park Eomma, namun hasilnya nihil, hingga kemudian lahirlah Inhwan dan akhirnya membuat kedua orang tua Yuchun menyetujui hubungan mereka. _The power of kid_ eoh?

"Ne _Joongie gomawoyo_…_jinjja_ lega sekali rasanya"

"YooSu _couple chukkaeo_, akhirnya perjuangan kalian berdua tidak sia-sia hm?"

"Ne Yunho _hyung gomawo_, jujur saja saat melihat Joongie begitu semangat mempertahankan cintanya dulu, aku jadi ikut tertular semangatnya untuk tetap mengejar cintaku apapun yang terjadi" ucap Yuchun

"Tentu saja, nae BooJaejoongie memang penuh dengan kejutan, kalau saja dulu dia tidak menyamar mana mungkin sekarang kami bisa bersama"

"Jaejoong memang berbeda, oia _hyung_ rencanannya aku dan Junsu akan menikah di gereja tempat kalian menikah"

"Eomma…Eomma Inhwan mau lihat pelnikahan Eomma Appa telus Inhwan mau pegang bunganya juga, boleh Eomma?"

"Neeee tentu saja _uri baby boy_ harus berada disana, nanti Inhwan yang pegang bunga dan berjalan di belakang Eomma _eotte_?"

"Aciiiiikkk Inhwan pegang bungaaaa…Inhwan mau pegang bunga cama Min _ahjucci_" teriak anak berwajah chubby itu senang dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Eh ngomong ngomong Minnie dimana ya?"

**CKLEK~**

"Kalian merindukanku?"

"Minnie!" pekik Jaejoong senang saat Changmin tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Yunho,

"_Anyeong _aku tadi kebetulan lewat sini jadi aku mampir, dan di depan aku melihat mobil Chunnie _hyung_ jadi aku pikir pasti ada YooSu couple disini"

"_Anyeong_ Kyu…"

"_Anyeong_ Yunho _hyung_, Jaejoong _hyung,_ Yuchun _hyung_ Junsu _hyung _dan Inhwaaaann" sahut Kyuhyun ramah.

"Kyu _Ahjucii"_

"Whoaaaa jadi ramai, _chakkaman_ sepertinya ada kue di mobil…aku turun sebentar ne untuk mengambil kue"

"Kue? Kue apa _hyung_? Ambil yang banyak _hyung_" binar mata Changmin membesar begitu mendapat sinyal tentang adanya makanan.

"Joongie, biar aku yang ambil kau duduk saja"

"_Aniii_ Joongie bisa sendiri Yunnie _chakkaman_ ne"

"_Keunde_ Joongie kandunganmu kan sudah tujuh bulan, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, sudah duduklah biar aku yang ambil, atau suruh Changmin saja toh dia yang semangat ingin makan kuemu" lirik sadis Yunho kepada adiknya itu.

"_Gwaenchana _Yunnie, Joongie aaahh Yu Yunnie…aaahh _appo _aaaahhh perut Joongie sakit sekali aaahhh"

"Joongie?! Joongie _gwaenchana_? JOONGIE" panik, Yunho sangat panik sekarang.

"Yun sepertinya Joongie akan melahirkan cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit"

"_Mwoo_? tapi…tapi kandungan Joongie kan baru tujuh bulan"

"_Prematur hyung_, kemungkinan Jaejoong _hyung_ akan melahirkan _prematur_" jelas Changmin si calon dokter.

"_MWO? Prematur_? apa itu bahaya Min?"

"Tidak terlalu membahayakan _hyung_, _prematur_ itu bayi yang lahir kurang dari 37 minggu dengan berat lahir kurang dari 2500 gram, saat bayi itu lahir sebagian organnya juga masih belum berfungsi baik, oleh karena itu harus mendapatkan perawatan yang intens _hyung_, selain itu….."

**PLETAK~**

"YAK! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU KYU?"

"Bukan waktunya menjelaskan hal itu sekarang Dokter Jung Changmin! sekarang waktunya mengantar Jaejoong _hyung_ ke Rumah Sakit _Pabo_!"

"Oh ne aku lupa…..YA YUNHO _HYUNG_! Bawa kakak iparku ke Rumah Sakit _Ppaliwa_! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengannya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu _hyung_"

"Yunho _hyung_ biar aku saja yang membawa mobil, _hyung_ duduk saja menemani Joongie, Min kau bawa mobilku" ucap Yuchun sambil melempar kunci mobilnya.

"Ok Chunnie _hyung_"

"Su, kau bisa pegangi Joongie sebentar aku akan menghubungi Kim _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_"

"Uhm! Joongie _kajja_ pelan-pelan…atur nafasmu seperti ini huuufff haaaahhh huuuff haaahh" Junsu yang lebih berpengalaman dalam melahirkan mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Huuuufff haaaahhh huuuufff haaaa….aaaaahhh _appoooo_…Yunnie~yaaaa, hueeeee Ummaaaaa…perut Joongie _appo appo appooooo_~~~~~"

"Tenang _chagi _kita akan segera ke Rumah Sakit neee, _aegya baby _sabar sebentar ya sayang jangan membuat Eomma-mu kesakitan, aish _jinjja _Yuchun _Ppaliwaa_~ dan kau Jung Changmin kenapa tanganmu ada di pinggang Joongieku? Lepas"

"_Waeeeee_ aku kan menuntun kakak iparku sendiri _hyung_, Suie boleh membantu"

"Ck…kau belum menikah jadi tidak boleh, aish minggir Changmin~ah!"

"_Mwo_? Yak posesif sekali sama adik sendiri" cibir si bungsu Jung.

"AAAAAAAHHH Yunnie _appoooooo_ perut Joongie aaaahhh sakit sekaliiii Eoomaaaaaa"

"Nee _chagi_ sebentar lagi ne sebentar lagi, kita akan turun sekarang, Su _kajja_ pelan-pelan ne _baby_ pelaaannn"

Yunho dan Junsu membantu memapah Jaejoong perlahan menuju tempat parkir, air ketubannya sudah pecah itu berarti Jaejoong benar-benar akan melahirkan, Yuchun sudah menunggu dimobil terlebih dahulu setelah memberi kabar kepada Eomma dan Appa Jaejoong.

"Min mana kunci mobilnya?" pinta Kyu sambil mengadahkan tangan.

"_Wae?"_

"Biar aku yang bawa"

"_Mwo?_ ya Kyu aku juga bisa bawa mobil"

"Dengan kemampuan anak SD kau mau membawa mobil? aku masih mau hidup Max Changmin jadi kemarikan kuncinya biar aku yang bawa"

"Kyuuuu~"

"Jangan merengek, kau tidak lucu seperti Inhwan -.- lagipula aku heran padamu, kau sudah ujian SIM tiga kali tapi tetap tidak lulus juga, apa ujian SIM begitu sulit eoh? Sedang mata kuliah kedokteran serumit apapun bisa kau kerjakan dengan hasil yang sempurna aigooooo sungguh mengherankan"

"Itu karena otakku terlalu jenius jadi tidak bisa menerima soal semudah ujian SIM Kyunie~"

"_Mwo? _hahahaha kau terlalu besar kepala sekali tuan Jung" ejek Kyu

"Hohoho tentu saja Jung Changmiiinnn…"

"YAK!CHANGKYU _PPALI _KENAPA KALIAN MALAH BERDEBAT EOH?!" teriak Yunho yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Ne _Hyuuunggg_"

**END**

**Hehehe alhamdulilah tamat juga :D btw kemaren sempet ada fanwar ya? Ada 'penyusup' yang belaga OT5 padahal stans hahaha, biasa cari sensasi! CASSIE yg waras diem2 aja, mereka yg SICK! haters will always be haters! easy Cas orang sabar disayang YUNJAEYOOSUMIN#grin. Sankyu perhatiannya buat ff ini, buat yg review, fave story, follow&fave authornya juga BIG SANKYU! Maaaafff gabisa bales atu2*bow*muahmuah aylopyu#cipokwet.**


End file.
